Des vacances bien mérités
by TheDiabolicalKid
Summary: L'hokage réunit tous les ninjas pour des vacances bien mérités, normalement humour et romance au rendez vous. PS: les premiers chapitre sont un peu pourris, je l'avoue. Mais par la suite cela devient mieux. SVP, ne soyez pas effrayé par ce début fracassant... -
1. Chapter 1

**Hé Hé Salut à tous bin voila ma première fic trop cool ...**

**Tout cela sont les personnages de la next gen OKi.**

**Résumé en quelques mots la fic: Détente, romance, humour, et autre ...**

**Personnages: Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura , Hinata , Neji , Tenten , Lee , Chôji , Ino , Shino, Kiba , Shikamaru , Kakashi , Asuma , Gaï , Iruka , Anko , Kurenaï , Temari , Gaara, Kankuro**

**Disclaimer : Personnages appartenent à M.Kishimoto**

**Plus une nouvelle ninja que j'ai crée et je l'est fait trop puissante avec plein de truc et tout ça ( bin quoi!? on peut bien rêver --' ): Ozi ( ça m'est venue comme ça le nom ) C'est une ANBU de 17 ans , elle a les cheveux noir comme ceux des ténèbres qui font en queue de cheval mais en plusieurs tresses et une frange qui part du milieu du front en descente petit à petit jusqu'à cacher son oeil droit. (J'essaie de m'inspirer d'la coiffure de LULU dans Final Fantasy X je l'adore elle :D) Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu ciel très clair les paupières recouvertes de noirs qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.**

**Elle portait un pantalon noir assez large qui se serré seulement au niveau des chevilles puis un débardeur noir ayant comme une tête de mort dessus. Ses épaules étaient recouverte de tatouages déjà celui des ANBU et sur les deux cotés il y avait une panthère noir entouré de flamme noire .**

**Elle avait aussi des bracelets avec des piques et ses ongles recouverts de vernis noirs et ses de bagues gothiques (Ouais bon elle est longue sa description mais bon j'aime être précis la dedans )**

**Genres: Romance/humour**

**Couples: Bin vous verez bien ...**

Des vacances bien mérités

Chapter 1:

Depuis que tout Konoha a appris la mort d'Orochimaru donné par Sasuke. Tout le monde était heureux mis à part Sakura qui depuis le départ de son coéquipier il y a 4 ans.

Au début, elle ressentait de la tristesse pour l'avoir abandonné car elle l'aimait, mais maintenant depuis que l'on reparle de lui et de son combat contre Orochimaru elle éprouvait une colère que personne ne pouvait comprendre , attendez de voir son comportement quand elle va apprendre cette autre grande et incroyable nouvelle ! oO

Naruto : Hé ! Sakura

Sakura : …Quoi ?!

Naruto : Kakashi senseï m'a dit de te dire que la vieille Tsunadenous réclame à son bureau se serait une urgence.

Sakura : Ok

Les deux ninjas partirent sur le champ.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Bureau de Tsunade-sama :

Toc, toc, toc …

Tsunade :Entrez !

Naruto :Sa…Sasu…….Sasu…..Sasuke…

Sakura lança un regard noir et plus que meurtrier à Sasuke et grogna :TOI… !

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Je vois que t'es heureuse de le revoir ' lui dit-il d'un sourire moqueur .

Sakura lança aussi un regard meurtrier à Naruto puis l'envoya voltiger dans le couloir d'un coup de poing en pleine figure

Naruto la tête au sol les en l'air : x.x

Sasuke :-.-'

Sakura se retourna et couru vers l'héritier Uchiha prêt lui aussi à le faire rencontrer la face du mur mais retint son bras c'était son senseï.

Kasashi :Vous vous salurez plus tard d'accord !

Ce fut au tour de kakashi de recevoir un regard noir de la kunoichi mais sans effet pour le ninja copieur.

Sakura :Grrr……

Tsunade :Bon c'est finis vos enfantillages !! Si je vous ai réuni ici c'est pas pour que vous vous battiez ! Si vous êtes là c'est pour vous annoncer que comme vous pouvez le constater Sasuke est de retour à Konoha mais il vient de m'apprendre qu'il était à la poursuite de l'Akatsuki dès que ces derniers ont sus cela ils ont disparus cela fait déjà plusieurs mois .

Naruto ( reprenant connaissance) : …disparus… qui a disparus……

Sasuke : retourne te coucher toi c'est pas de ton âge. . .

Naruto (boudant marmonne) :gna gna …..

Tsunade :Tant qu'ils ne sont de plus de vus et que nous ayons aucune infos sur eux nous supposerons toujours comme disparus.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut les oublier…

Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai du travail disait-elle en regardant sa pile de papiers sur son bureau et soupira.

Tsunade : …Ah oui j'allait oublier revenait demain matin à 9h30 je dois vous dire quelque chose qui fera sûrement plaisir .

Vous pouvez disposer.

Kakashi :Moi aussi, j'ai du travail, alors je vous laisse …

Sur ce, il se volatilisa en les saluant d'un signe de main.

Naruto : Hé ! si on allait fêter le retour de sasuke en allant manger un bol de ramen de chez Ichiraku. :D

Sasuke :…..ahh.. pourquoi pas….

Sakura : Sa sera sans moi !!!

Naruto : « Mais Sak…. »fût les seuls mot qu'il est pus prononcer avant que Sakura ne soit partit.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Chez Ichiraku.

Naruto qui finissait son 17éme bols de ramen esquissa à dire : Sasuke pourquoi reviens-tu comme ça enfin si soudainement ?

Sasuke :Comme tu le sais car j'ai tué Orochimaru et puis pour savoir si aviez des infos sur eux mais rien…Donc voilà et puis pour ne pas vous mentir ce village m'a manqué.

Naruto :Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Sasuke :Je ne sais pas …

Pendant qu'un silence s'installait ,il y a avait shikamaru et son équipe qui arrivaient.

Shikamaru :Salut Naruto… AHH ! AÏEEEEuuHHHH

Ino venait d'envoyer gliquer Shikamaru par terre pour sauter au cou de Sasuke.

Ino :HOooo… ! Sasuke ! Comme tu nous as manqué ! Surtout moi je me faisait un sang d'encre !

Sasuke : Ino….Lâche moi… tu m'étrangles...

Ino ( en le lâchant) oh..Désolé '.

Shikamaru :Alors comme ça le grand Sasuke est de retour…

Hé bin ça fait longtemps hin…

Sasuke :hum…

Shikamaru :C'est pas tout mais demain tout le monde doit se lever tôt pour aller chez la Tsunade. Et puis je dois accueillir Temari, Gaara, et Kankuro eux aussi sont convoqués chez l'hokage.

Aller à demain tout le monde.

Sur ce tous partirent chez eux.

Mais que nous prépare l'hokage ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite de ma fic le début je sais c'est un peu gnan gnan mais c'est après le que ça devient plus intéressant .**

Chapter2 :

Le lendemain, tout le monde était au bureau de la tsunade.

Tsunade :Bonjour à tous.

Tous :Bonjour.

Tsunade :Si je vous ai tous réuni plus quelques ninjas de Suna c'est pour vous donner un mois de vacances pas seulement à vous mais aussi à vos senseï.

Shikamaru :Mais si il y a de attaques qui va s'en occuper… ?

Tsunade : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela , d'autres ninjas sont sur le coup et des ANBU surveillent les lieux pour éviter toutes attaques.

Bon revenons à vos vacances, et mince j'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous expliquer, je vais raccourcir donc rendez-vous cet après midi à 14 h aux portes du village avec vos affaires ne vous encombrez pas trop de babioles prenez le nécessaires. Voilà bonne journée.

Tous couraient very very happy ( Sora59 : Pouvez pas comprendre c'est de l'anglais XD dicton de Florence Foresti ahhh .. jtdr XD) faire leurs bagages.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Après-midi 14 h

Ils partirent pour une marche d'un quart d'heure pour la gare.

Iruka: Bon pour être sûr que tout le monde soit là je vais faire l'appel.

hum...Sakura haruno

Sakura:Absente

Iruka: Elle est là c'est bon.

Sakura:Mais heuuuu non Chui pas là

Iruka:T'as répondu à ton appel sa veut dire que tu es là.

Sakura:Grrr...

Iruka :Sasuke Uchiwa

Sasuke :hum…

Iruka:Shino Aburame c'est bon,Kiba Inuzuka aussi, Ino Yamanaka de même, heu Chôji Akimichi

Chôji : ( tout en mangeant) Mouais fui là .

Iruka : Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto : ( excité) Oouuiiiiii !

Iruka : Neji hyuga et Hinata hyuga J'ai vu de même pour Tenten et Lee heu.. Shikamaru Nara..

Shikamaru :Oué

Iruka : Et pour finir Gaara, Temari, Kankuro sont là aussi. Bon les senseï sont tous là ou fautque je fasse l'appel à eux aussi , Kakashi, Anko, Kurenaï, Asuma et Gaï.

Tous montèrent dans le train qui 15 min après avait démarré.

14h30 faisons le point sur les places pour si repérer.

Partie gauche 1er rang :Kakashi et Anko qui celle-ci « beugler » sur Kakashi parce qu'elle le faisait chier à mourir avec son livre préféré que vous connaissez tous « la paradie du batifolage » XD

Partie droite 1er rang :Asuma et Kurenaï celle-ci c'était endormie dans les bras d'Asuma avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et ce dernier essayait de somnoler. ( Sora59 : Ah ! Oui ! pour l'info dans l'épisode où asuma meurt peu d'épisodes après on apprend que Asuma serait marié avec Kurenaï et elle serait enceinte de lui , puis pour être sympa on a cas dire qu'il a été ressucité et vous savez déjà qu'ls sont en couples dans ma fic comme ça )

Partie gauche 2ème rang :Gaï et Iruka qui discutaient de tout et de rien.

Partie droite 2ème rang : Lee et Chôji : Lee dormait profondément, Lee ronflait bruyamment '-.- et Chôji mangeait comme toujours que voulez vous que je vous dise de plus.

Partie gauche 3ème rang : Naruto et Kiba qui s'amusait avec les filles à leur droite à se lançer de tout , des boulettes de papiers, de la nourriture genre les petits encas, etc…

Partie droite 3ème rang : Ino et Tenten comme je le disais jouent avec les mecs de leur gauche.

Partie gauche 4ème rang :Hinata et Shikamaru , Hinata rigolait discrétement de naruto et Kiba qui embêtaient les filles et Shikamaru soupira un « galère » par se qui se passé à sa droite.

Partie droite 4ème rang : Temari et Kankuro , Temari castagnait Kankuro pour l'avoir taquiné sur sa probable vie sentimentale.

Partie gauche 5ème rang : Neji et Shino qui discutaient de différent Jutsu (Sora59 :Voilà enfin des ninjas sérieux :D)

Partie droite 5ème rang : Sasuke et Sakura , Sakura essaya de calmer sa colère qui montait en elle et Sasuke n'avait aucune expression sur son visage , il avait les yeux fermés , il pensait à quelque chose mais à quoi.

Partie gauche 6ème rang : Gaara lui aussi ne dégageait aucune expression de son visage , il manipulait son sable pour passer le temps .

Après 4 heures de trajet, ils arrivèrent devant une grande auberge luxueuse près de la plage immense qui laissait un magnifique reflet d'un couché de soleil. Quelques mètres plus loin on apercevais une forêt et à un ou deux km plus loin derrière la forêt il y avait une prairie fleurissante .

**Voilà voilou les premiers chaps sont courts je sais mais les autres seront plus long .**

**Sakura :A quoi tu pensais Sasuke ?**

**Sora59 (murmurant) : A toi en super tenue de cuir très moulante avec des talons haut et un fouet en main entrain de l'attacher à …..**

**Sakura et Sasuke : Qu'est ce que tu dit !?**

**Sora59 : '.heu.. Rien rien je vous assure .**

**Sakura : T'a intéré sinon Sasuke je lui dit de te défoncer.**

**Sasuke :J'ai pas à t'obéir a s'que je sache .**

**Sora59 : (moqueuse) AHHH ! Nanananèreuuuhhhh ! … AOuTCH…. X.X**

**Sakura : Bon coup de poing dans la tronche sa fait pas de mal des reviews non plus sa fait pas de mal !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci tout dabord bin seulement à chibi-rizahawkeye déjà aussi chibi maakuro pour ces conseilles puis pour les reviews et aussi saraki-chan merci.**

**Voilà la suite ...**

Chapter 3:

Les ninjas de konoha et ainsi le kazekage de Suna , son frére et sa soeur arrivérent dans l'auberge le hall était luxueux en entrant on pouvait percevoir la réception en milieu de salle, des deux cotés de la salle se tenait des doubles portes une pour la restauration et l'autre pour tous ce qui est détente et autre , les murs étaient en de couleur rouge et des rayures dorés à chaque coin de mur et aux contourrs des portes.

Les ninjas prennèrent places sur les divans de soie rouges disponibles le temps d'attendre les répartitions des chambres.

Kakashi arrivait vers les ninjas et déclara: Pour ne pas perdre de temps j'ai fais la répartition des chambres moi même et aucune contestation .

-Chambre 31:Sakura,Sasuke,Shino

Sakura: Puréeuuuhhhh..non là sa va pas être possible pas avec cet... gggrrrrr...

Sasuke:En général on termine c'est quand on ai poli.

Sakura:la-ferme!

Kakashi: Chambre 32 Naruto, Hinata, et notre Kazekage Gaara.

Cerveau d'Hinata : Naruto...même chambre...peut-être même lit ...

Hinata(rouge pivoine):ahhhhh!!!!

Naruto sursauta à cause du cris d'Hinata : oO

Gaara:...

Kakashi: Chambre 33 Neji,Tenten,Lee

Neji et Tenten regarèrent Lee comme si c'était une personne avec laquelle on aurait pas envie de se retrouver avec tous les jours .

Tenten mumura à Neji : qu'est ce qu'on fait on le tue maintenant ...

Neji lui répondit tout en chuchotant: Attends encore un peu et n'oublie pas que c'est notre coéquipier

Kakashi:Chambre 34 Kiba, Ino ,Chôji

Kiba tout excité à l'idée dans une chambre avec une fille

Kakashi:Chambre 35 Shikamaru, Temari ,Kankuro

Shika:Galère...-.-

Temari:Cool, on pourra pas dire que je vais m'ennuyer avec celui-là dans la chambre... hein Kankichou...Hé! kankuro!!

Kankuro était entrain de baver, de fantasmer devant une femme en tenue de cuir super moulante, talon haut qui ne connaissait même pas .( Sora59: mais ça serai pas sakura là-bas? rire moqueur. Sakura: Non mais tu vas arréter avec ça !! POUMM !!!. Sora59:x.x Sasuke:Qu'est ce qui se passe.. et d'où est ce que tu sors cette poêle??)

Kakashi:Bon et pour nous aussi j'ai repartis les chambres ...

Asuma chuchote à Kakashi :Quel plan tu nous as encore préparé : )

Kakashi:Hoo heu..rien : )

Les chambres alors la 36 Asuma et Kurenaï , 37 Anko et moi , 38 Gai et Iruka

Anko:NON ! Mais tu te fous d'moi !

Kakashi:Possible XP

Anko:Pourquoi je dois être avec ce gros pervers !

Kakashi : Moi pervers jamais chui un mec model XD

Anko:Ouais mon oeil ,j'te préviens un mauvais geste dans la nuit et tu pe dire adieu à tes bijoux de familles!

Kakashi:

Puis tous allèrent à leur chambre respective.

Chambre 31

Les chambres des ninjas sont toutes les mêmes c'était à peu près la même décoration que dans le hall mur rouge mais plus foncé toujours avec dorure ,elle était éclairée d'une simple lumière qui pendait du plafond , et d'une fenétre. Composée d'une grande commode en bois vernis sur la droite , d'un lit simple celui le près de l'entré 1m 30 plus loin derrière ce lit ce trouve un autre lit mais double et entre ces lits se trouve une porte qui mène à la salle de bain qui comporte une douche , un lavabo etc...

Shino entrait le 1er dans la chambre et vit qu'il n'y avait que deux lit un une place et un deux places, il eut un sourire sadique et pris très vite le lit une place . Puis Sakura

et sasuke entrent à leur tour.

Sasuke:Non, mais pour qui tu te prends toi qui t'a dit que tu prennais ce lit !

Sakura:(rouge de colère pensa):Zeeennn...Respire, respire ..respire par le nez... et expire par où tu peux parce que là...(Sora 59 : Jamel debouze jtd trop XD)

Sasuke: Laisse moi le lit !

Shino:D'accord donne moi une bonne raison pour que je te le laisse .

Cerveau Sasuke:Bonne raison hummmmm héritier Uchiwa

Sasuke:Je suis L'héritier Uchiwa

Shino:Même un clochard ferai mieux que ça . : )

Sasuke pense:Allait cerveau aide moi on est des Uchiwa tout les deux.

Cerveau Sasuke:Va chier dors avec Le chewing gum (sora59:mais oui sasuke dors avec La fille en tenue de cuir et tal.. AHHH! Sakura:Viens ici que je te mettes un coup de poêle!! Sora59: NON ! Stp ça fait une semaine QUi A en encore marquer "LAFET" bin oui "TEFAL"XD sur ma tronche Sakura:Bin comme ça t'aura la nouvelle version c'est à dire la "LAFET-LAFET" bin oui deux coups ça fait "TEFAL-TEFAL")

Sasuke:Non je dormirais jamais avec un chewing-gum !

Shino:Hein?!

Sakura:C'est qui que t'apelle chewing-gum :x

Sasuke:Et pis les Chewing gum ça colle par tout . . .(sora59:Alors la sasuke tu me deçois question excuse pour pas dormir avec L'autre tu baisse de mon estime.Sasuke:tu veux un coup de poêle encore toi ! Sakura: rends moi ça toi c'est ma poêle et ya que moi qui peux la frapper avec moi Sasuke :Pas juste.. (boude)

XD)

Shino:C'est quoi cette excuse à 2 franc c'est pas une bonne raison ça c'est du bidon. :D

Sakura:Donc tu me traite de pot de colle c'est ça ! OxO

Sasuke:AHHH! Hé toi pourquoi t'aurais besoin de ce lit ?!

Shino pense: Mince coincé, vite réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis,... cerveau en éruption(Jimmy Neutron XD)

Shino:Parce que quand je dors mes insectes s'agitent beaucoup donc c'est dangereux pour mon entourage (pense : trouve mieux que ça tu meurs !!! XD)

Sakura OOOHHHHH! Vous m'écoutez ! . .. '--

Sasuke:AHHhhhHHh ! mais .. mais .. je .. j...

Sakura:Bon ça fait combien de vent que je me prend là en 5 min TT

Sasuke:... t'as gagné TT

Sakura :Non c'est hors de question que je dorme avec lui !

Sasuke:Bon bin je dormirais par terre!Adossé au mur ! Vous étes content...

Sakura:Mais...'O.O

Shino:D'accord :D

Sasuke: C'est tout ce que cela t'fait et dire que j'te croyais plus sympa que ça.(boude)

Shino: se retourna pour installer ces affaires et ricana discrétement.

Chambre 32:

En entrant dans leur chambre Gaara avait déjà monopolisé le lit une place.

Naruto:Gaara tu pourrais laisser le lit à Hinata comme c'est la seule fille de cette chambre ...

Gaara lança un regard au deux ninjas l'air de dire même pas en rêve et si vous continuez je vous tue tous.

Naruto et Hinata:...Gloups...

Naruto:Boooonnn.. bin Hinata on dormira ensemble...

BoUm!

Naruto:mais .. hi..hinata relève toi !!

Chambre 33 Neji et Tenten entrèrent et crièrent en voyant qu'il n'y avait que deux lits.

Neji et Tenten se dirent en même temps à deux: C'EST TOI QUI DORMIRAAVEC LEE !

- DANS TES RêVES JE N'IRAI PAS AVEC LUI , PAS AVEC LA CHOSE VERTE !

Lee arriva et dit : Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

Neji et Tenten se regardèrent et lancèrent : Nan, Nan, ... En faisant des signes de négation avec les mains.

Lee:Pourtant j'étais sûr d'avoir entendu mon nom et...

Tenten le coupa: ça doit être ton imagination et puis Neji et moi on se disait qu'on te laisserai le lit une place en tant qu'ami ' .. hein Neji disait-elle en lui donnant un discret coup de coude.

Neji:OUI.., Oui on te laisse ce lit rien que pour toi ...' puis il murmura à la KUnoichi: maintenant je suis contre de l'éléminer...

Tenten:XD

Lee:(confus)heu..bin D'accord ..Merci.

Tenten regarda neji et rougit puis ils installèrent chacun leur affaires puis ils voyaient Lee sortir les siennes dont une grenouillère( les pyjamas pour bébé XD) une pelluche

qui a l'apparence de Gai senseï, puis d'autres doudou et compagnies.

Les Deux autres ninjas partirent de la chambre et éclatèrent de rire.

Chambre 34

Ino et Kiba entrèrent dans leur chambre et firent la même réaction que Neji et Tenten à l'arrivée dans leur chambre.

Ino ( murmura à Kiba):Dit moi Kiba est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi c'est pas que Chôji soit méchant ou repoussant enfin bref tu veux bien?

Kiba eût un sourire jusqu'au oreilles et pensa (oH les dieux me sourit)et répondit:OUI bien sûr !

Ino:merci

Chôji:Vous prenez quels lits ?

Ino et Kiba:Le double

Chôji:Je vois... :D

Ino:C'est pas s'que tu crois !

Kiba : pensa ( oh mais si tu m'as demadé c'est parce que t'en demande j'en suis puisque tu n'as pas donné la raison que tu voulais pas dormir avec lui)et répondit:Laisse tomber Ino en faisant un clin d'oeil discret à Chôji

Chôji:

Chambre 35

Shikamaru, Temari et Kankuro entrèrent dans la chambre, virent les lits et dirent:C'est moi qui est le simple!.Et sautèrent sur le lit simple, ils se battaient pour l'avoir puis

BaDaboUm! La ninja de Suna et celui de konoha se retrouvèrent par terre, par contre kankuro lui était toujours sur le lui et lança un cri de joie.

Temari:Kanku! dégage honneur au fillele lit simple!

Kankuro:Au chiotte l'honneur il est à moi j'le garde ! Va dormir avec ton chéri.

Shika:ton chéri...?

Temari (rougit): Argh.. C'est pas un mec comme lui qui va être mon chéri et la je rigole plus allez dégage !

Cette dernière tira sur une des jambes de son frère qui lui s'aggripait au matelas et criait :NiiiooNN !

Mais elle lâcha prise et tomba par terre sur les fesses.

Temari ( se frottant le derrière) Aïeeeeeeeuuuhhh... TT TT

Shika:...galère...

Temari et Shikamaru installèrent leur affaire , celle-ci regarda Kankuro, ce dernier lui tira la langue , et elle folle de rage l'assoma et lança:Fallait pas me chercher.

Kankuro avec des étoiles qui tournent autour de sa tête :(K.O) x.x ahhhahhh...

Temari 1 - Kankuro: 0

**Voilà fini encore un chap assez court mais bon la prochaine fois j'écrirai plus car enfaite j'ai déjà des chaps en stock mais je vais les regrouper pour que cela fasse plus long et au rendez-vous bien plus tard une Temari en chaleur... **

**Temari: ah oui et Pourquoi je suis en chaleur .. pour un beau goss j'espére :D**

**Sora59:Ouais , ouais il est trop beau mais même super intelligent et tu le connais très bien aussi ...**

**Temari:Humm ... Je crois connaître... c'est un acteur celui des pirates des caraîbes ...**

**Sora59: hé pis quoi encore cela ils sont à moi faillait être la avant ! **

**Temari :Radine vas-y prête s'en un au moins ...**

**Sora59:non.. tu peux toujours courir :D**

**Temari avec une veine qui ressort de sa tampe: c'est toi qui va courir Sakura passe moi ça ! **

**Sakura:Heééé c'est à moi la poêle (boude)**

**Sora59: Non OxO pas du Tefal sinon un "LAFET" puissance trois que je vais avoir AHHHH! Reviews please **


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHH!!! Des fans encore, encore merci, merci pour les ****reviews**** je vous adore.**

**Heureusement qu'il y a les cours pour écrire les fics XD**

**Bon ****bin**** prêt à lire la suite . . .**

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Chapter 4:

Asuma entra dans la chambre qui n'avait qu'un lit deux places pour tous les junins. Il installa ses affaires et celle de Kurenaï (Attention 'y a d'la galanterie qu'est-ce ça veut dire?)

Asuma: J'ai rangé tes affaires comme t'aura pas à le faire ….( pense:en espérant que j'aurai une petite gâterie ce soir )

Kurenaï: Tu sais ce que tu es?: )

Asuma: (pense: un gentil petit garçon qui va avoir ces gâteries) Non. . .

Kurenaï: Un vrai lèche cul .: )

Asuma: Quoi? OO

Kurenaï: ) Oui t'as bien entendu tout ça pour être chouchouté au soir.

Asuma détourna son regard puis lança: C'est… C'est même pas vrai d'abord (boude).

Kurenaï: Tu sais je te connais bien depuis .: )

Asuma: mmmhhh… (boude)

Kurenaï: Gamin : )

Asuma s'approcha lentement de sa colocataire de chambre et lui murmura «moi, un gamin . . .» : )

Puis Asuma l'embrassa puis elle répondit très vite à son appel et commença à reculer, se coucher sur le lit puis restèrent un moment à s'embrasser et se câliner.

Chambre 37

Kakashi avait à peine ouvert la porte que Anko l'envoya s'écraser au sol en lui lançant un jolie vocabulaire de Molière «Dégage de là sale pervers!» Le junin se releva en se frottant la tête et entra Kakashipensa: Cool un lit deux places ça être des parties de plaisir la nuit.

Anko:Bon , Règle n°1: Tu ne me touches pas la nuit sinon t'aura à faire à moi.

Règle n°2: Pas de regard qui louche sur mes parties intimes du corp quand je ne peux rien faire ou sinon tu sais ce qui se passe.

Règle n°3: …………

22 minutes 38 secondes plus tard.

Règle n°49: Pas de fouille dans mes affaires surtout les sous vêtements!

Dernière règles, règle n°50: Ne m'emmerde jamais, mais jamais avec ton livre de pervers!

Kakashi:Ok (pense: ohhh mais t'inquiète pas je les respecteari pas tes règles ,je tiens à m'éclater moi )

Chambre 38

Les deux junins arrivèrent à leur à leur chambre et Iruka esquissa à dire: On installe nos affaires et on va prévenir tout le monde d'être au restaurent de l'auberge vers 19h30.

Gaï:Tout de suite, chef en faisant signe d'un «V» avec les doigts.

Restaurent:

Irukaexclama: bon les enfants, dès que vous aurez mangés vous pourrez sortir vous amuser dehors et revenir, pour ceux qui veulent regarder la télé bin restez à l'intérieur et ceux qui restent dehors rentrez à 22 h.

Bon appétit à tous et à toutes.

Tous: Merci

Au repas du soir, une pizza royale, aucun ne contestaient ce qu'ils mangeaient.

Table 1: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata.

Sakura:Ino?

Ino:Sakura?

Sakura:Je dors avec Sasuke…

Ino:Ca va être la guerre! OO

Sakura: '-.-

Non , je crois pas que qu'il risque d'y en avoir une puisque il y a eu une dispute entre moi, sasuke et shino etSasuke a décidé de dormir adossé au mur et je me sentie un peu gênée par ce qui ce passe.

Ino: Bin va lui parler , je dis pas non plus d'être obligée de te réconcilier avec lui mais au moins qu'il puisse dormir dans un lit comme tout le monde .

Sakura:Hmmmm…

Ino: Ca serai la moindre des choses … non?

Sakura: D'accord…

Tenten:Pourquoi t'es aussi nerveuse Hinata?

Hinata:Heu.. heu je,c'est, c'est parce que je dors avec naruto…

Tenten:Tu devrais être contente.

Hinata:Oui, mais c'est la 1er fois que je dors dans le même lit d'un garçon et surtout si c'est Naruto alors là je suis encore plus nerveuse..

Tenten:T'inquiète pas … C'est un gentil garçon (enfin j'espére car avec ce pervers de Kakashi et Jiraya qu'il a eu comme senseï … hummmmm… et puis on verra bien)

Table 2:Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Chôji.

Kiba:Hé Naruto tu sais quoi , je dors dans le même lit que Ino :D

Naruto:Moi je dors avec Hinata.

Kiba:Ohh!ohoh :D Et alors tu vas sauter sur l'occasion?!

Naruto:Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes: (

Et si c'est la chose que je pense que toi tu pense que tu croyais que je pensais peut-être et qui n'est pas du tout se que je pensais ( Sora59: Wouah! si vous comprenez se que j'ai écris prévenez moi XD) car je ne suis pas un obsédé comme toi moi.

Kiba ( '--): Bon d'accord pas à ce point mais au moins lui dire se que tu penses d'elle!

Naruto: Hein de quoi tu parles?

Kiba: (surpris) Quoi attends ça fait plusieurs années que vous vous connaissez et que tu ne connais pas les sentiments qu'elle a pour toi!

Naruto:De quoi..? Tu veux dire .. dire qu'elle ..m'ai….

Kiba:OUI elle t'aime.

Naruto (se frappant le front) Quel con que je suis.

Kiba:Non mais ça pas besoin de le dire tout le monde le sais déjà XD .

Naruto: -.-'

Kiba:Oué, bon essaie au moins va lui parler de temps en temps puis voilà quoi tu connais la suite.

Naruto:Ouais, t'inquiète, j'ai compris, en reparlent de ce que tu penser tout à l'heure moi au moins je respecte les femmes en général j'ai pas hérités des cochonneries de Kakashi et Jiraya au moins : D

Kiba (MDR):tu crois… qu'avec ton sexy jutsu c'est du respect pour elle dit-il entre deux fou rire.

Naruto détourna son regard de côté

, croisa les bras et bouda.

Table 3 Sasuke, Shino, Neji.

Shino: Tu manges pas Sasuke?

Sasuke:Non..

Shino:Pourquoi?:D

Sasuke:Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

Shino: Ouiii?!.:D

Sasuke:Hé bin non .

Shino: Pff.. XD

Sinon tu vas la manger ta pizza?

Sasuke: Non vais la garder en souvenirs -.-

Shino:OH, non ça serai du gâchis donne la moi je sais quoi en faire:D

Sasuke: Si tu veux .

Il prit sa pizza et l'écrasa bien dans la figure de Shino et dit:Bon appétit.

Tous se turent quand ils virent ça et regardèrent Sasuke sortir de l'auberge et se remettèrent à manger.

Table 4: Shika, Tema, Kanku, Gaara

Kankuro était MDR de se qu'avait fait Sasuke, Temari attrapa sa tête à une main (la tête à Kankuro) et la mis dans sa pizza (encore à Kankuro) et cette dernière faisant semblant d'être confuse déclara« c'est un accident ma main et partit toute seule:D» en prennent de la pizza à kankuro de son visage ensuite léchant son doigt .

Shika et Gaara rigolèrent de Kankuro.

Table 5:Tous les junins mangèrent eux aussi.

A la fin du repas, Asuma et Kurenaï sortirent sur la plage disons pour surveiller les quelques ninjas enfin plutôt pour s'enlacer et s'embrasser tendrement.

Quelques autres ninjas comme Kiba, avec son chien Akamaru, Naruto, Shino, Neji, Tenten étaient à l'extérieur chacun à leur occupation.

Naruto et Kiba jouèrent avec Akamaru sur la plage puis s'arrêtèrent par moment pour parler d'Hinata et d'Ino.

Shino lui se reposait sous un arbre à admirer des insectes.

Neji alla rejoindre Tenten qui était couchée dans le sable .

Neji:Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Tenten sursauta quand elle entendit l'Hyuga .

Neji eût un petit sourire et s'assis à côté de la jeune kunoichi.

Tenten: Je me reposais à l'air frais de la plage.

Neji: hm..

Tenten: Et toi qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

Neji:Pas grand-chose, … voir se que tu faisais , et même temps pour prendre l'air moi aussi …

Tenten:Ok

Neji et Tenten se sourirent.

Tenten:J'espère que cette nuit , il ne se passera pas des trucs bizarre avec Lee déjà avec sa grenouillère trop fashion et ses peluches.

Neji: Espérons le .

Puis ils s'échangèrent un sourire assez complice puis ils attrapèrent chacun une teinte rouge qui apparu sur leur joue.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, ils discutèrent de Lee et ses petites folies (grenouillère + peluches petite folie ) et aussi de tout et de rien.

21 h 30

Sakura partit se changer les idées dehors, resta quelques minutes sur place à admirer les étoiles puis elle regarda dans la direction de Sasuke puis elle murmura: bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller . . .

Sasuke était assis dans l'herbe regardant la mer , quand une ninja aux cheveux roses arriva.

Sakura:Sasuke?

Sasuke: …

Sakura:Sasukeeee?!

Sasuke: Quoi ….

Sakura: Je voulais te dire que pour tout à l'heure dans la chambre pour la dispute, je ne m'excuserai pas mais pour ton confort que tu pouvais dormir dans le lit avec moi voilà

Sasuke:…

Sakura:Bon… bin continue fais la gueule et puis on verra ça ce soir si tu m'as écouté.

22h

Tous les ninjas et junins rentrèrent à l'auberge dans le salon ( le côté détente dans la description au début y a pas que ça à la détente vous verrez plus tard) pour passer le reste de la soirée à regarder un film d'action pas vraiment connu.

22h50

Iruka:Bon, allez tout le monde, le film est fini, maintenant on va se coucher.

Tous allèrent à leur chambre respective.

**Voilà bon sûr le prochain chapitre c'est le moment où ****Temari**** se sent plus là XD**

**Bon ****bin**** à plus tout le monde ****et bisous.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tous le monde je sais vous vous dîtes ouais c'est quoi ça t'as du retard patati patata mais j'ai une bonne raison je voulais assurer mon passage pour la 3éme au collège et puis c'est vrai j'avoue j'ai eus aussi du laisser allez bon et puis voilà je suis de retour donc comme d'****hab****' ****vous fiez**** pas au faute d'orthographe faites comme si elles existent pas ok**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Chapter 5

Chambre 32:

Hinata partit mettre son pyjama à la salle de bain, pendant que Naruto et Gaara discutaient de l'effet que lui faisait au Kazekage de ne plus avoir de démon. Puis ils profitèrent eux aussi de mettre leur pyjama (pour naruto un short noir et t-shirt orange et gaara short noir et t-shirt noir).

Hinata sortit de la salle de bain, elle était vêtue d'un bas de pyjama en soie blanc et d'un débardeur blanc avec un nounours serrant un cœur disant JTM (XD j'ai le même --').

Hinata rougissait en voyant Naruto qui était déjà couché et à moitié endormi, (bin oui 1er dodo avec Naruto dans le même lit ça fait stresser enfin bon c'est Hinata) elle le rejoignit puis s'endormit très vite.

Chambre 34:

Kiba était entrain de se changer quand Ino lui reprocha de se changer ailleurs que devant une fille, il finissait de mettre son short noir et son débardeur blanc puis il prit discrètement un oreiller et lui lança pendant qu'elle était occupée par autre chose puis elle se retourna et eût un sourire sadique puis ce fût au tour de Kiba de recevoir le projectile, puis une bataille d'oreiller commença, au moment où ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle , ils jetèrent un coup d'œil sur Chôji et eurent de nouveau un sourire sadique et se lançèrent sur ce dernier qui dormait en l'attaquant à coups d'oreiller.

Cela dura quelques minutes puis s'endormirent assez vite.

Chambre 35:

Temari avait finit de se changer et sortit de la salle de bain quand elle vit Shikamaru en pyjama si on peut dire.

(Musique sensuel XD) (Pensées de Temari: Huuummm… Son débardeur noir noir moulant faisant montrer son physique assez musclé d'habitudene le paraissait pas, huummmm un frisson qui me parcours le corps,hhhaaaa… et son short blanc comme la neige laissant voir le bas de ses jambes d'athlète (XD) regardez moi ces yeux… et ces étoiles scintillantes autour de sa tête puis ahh.. j'aimerai caresser ce torse si doux…

Shikamaru: Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

(Musique du CD qui dérape et s'arrête)

Temari (rouge pivoine):heu…heu…

Shikamaru s'approchant d'elle en mettant sa main sur le front de cette dernière en vérifiant si elle n'est pas fiévreuse.

Temari:Non, t'inquiète je t'assure je suis pas malade.

Shikamru:Ok…mince j'ai oublié ma douche bon je vais la prendre et puis dodo.

Puis il passa la porte de salle de bain et s'enferma.

Temari:Ok:D

Pensées de Temari:Une douche aaahhhhhh…… qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être à ses côtés en ce moment pour voir son corps de dieu, pouvoir se doucher ensemble chacun lavant l'autre puis qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou …

A ce moment Temari avait le visage collé à la porte de salle de bain, et avec ses mains qui la caressait o.O jusqu'au moment où Kankuro entra dans la chambre et se rendait compte de Temari en pleine action XD.

Kankuro: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda t'il avec de grands yeux ronds.

Temari:Heu…heu je ,je peux tout t'expliquer bégaya-t-elle?

Kankuro:T'es une perverse toi aussi :D

Temari: Quoi tu me compares à toi là! Non mais tu rêves!

Kankuro: Désolé c'est l'héritage ça en plus t'es ma grande sœur donc ce côté pervers que j'ai comme tu dis cela vient de toi XD.

Temari: Non il y a erreur quelque part, je crois. TT TT

Quelques minutes plus tard Shikamaru avait finis de prendre sa douche, sortit puis à ce moment Temari sursauta de peur à l'arrivée de Shika et manqua de se prendre les pieds dans un sac qui traînait au sol et elle tomba les bras au cou de shika qui ce dernier l'avait rattrapé par la taille puis ces deux là se fixèrent dans les yeux, et devinrent rouge écarlate, par contre Kankuro était là à ricaner de ces deux adolescents confus et gênés par la situation et qu'ils étaient sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

Chambre 33:

Pendant que Lee prenait sa douche, Neji et Tenten complotaient des plans contre Lee en cas de danger . . .

…

Neji: Ok?

Tenten: Oui ok mais tout de même j'espère qu'il se passera de choses anormaux avec lui.

Neji: Oui, mais justement il n'est pas normal donc tout peut arriver.

Tenten chuchota: Ouais attention il arrive. Puis elle se mit à ricaner.

Neji chuchota: Pourquoi tu rigoles?

Il se retourna une demi-seconde et il y découvrit Lee avec sa grenouillère et fît très vite demi-tour et se retint de pouffer de rire.

Tandis que Tenten elle aussi se retenait , elle ne pouvait plus retenir cela longtemps puis éclata en fou rire. Comme ceci…

Tenten: Prr..Prr…POuhahaahaa! aahhhaah!! hihii haaaa XD

Neji:TENTEN! XD ( pensa: comment t'as put nous faire ça XD)

Lee (confus):Mais pourquoi riez vous comme ça?

Tout d'un coup ils n'y eût plus aucun son mais que se passait t'il tout simplement ils avaient arrêté de rire et bégayèrent jusqu'au moment où Tenten répondit:heu. Heu Parce que Neji venait de me raconter une histoire à mourir de rire. '

Neji pensa qu'elle aurait pût trouver mieux non mais c'est vrai vous le voyez lui le grand Neji racontant des choses hilarantes.

Neji:heuuu…. Oui oui c'est ça…

Lee:Tu peux me la raconter?!

Neji (pensa: Il a fallut que ça tombe sur Lee vraiment merci tenten merci --')Désolé je suis fatigué, autre fois peut-être (pensa:jamais peut toujours rêver :D).

Lee:Tant pis Tenten!

Tenten:O.O' _niiionn_

Lee:Raconte la moi

Tenten cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir lança la 1er idée venue

-Mais tu sais ..Lee..moi aussi je veux dormir (pensa comme tout le monde d'ailleurs tout le monde veux dormir tard le soir sur tout quelqu'un vous emmer…. - -')

Lee:Mais je VEUX mon HISTOIRE!!!

Neji voulant vraiment vraiment vraiment alez se coucher il se lâchane lui lançant à la figure un jolie vocabulaire tout en criant: Bon Lee!! TU VAS PAS NOUS FAIRE CHIER à 11 h30 AU SOIR POUR UNE HISTOIRE MERDEEE!!!

Après la réaction de Neji envers Lee ce dernier était sur le point de chialer comme un bébé qui ne voulait pas dormir avant d'avoir eût son histoire.

Tenten:o.O( pensa: il y est allé un peu fort non?)

A ce moment Tenten suppliait Lee de ne pas pleurer puis s'excuservite fait pour ne pas perdre plus de temps , pour éviter de réveiller tout le monde, pour aller dormir et surtout pour que Neji ne s'énerve pas plus sinon ça aurait été un pain dans la figure de Lee.

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois ninjas étaient enfin couchés et Lee s'endormit le premier.

Tenten:Piouffff… enfin il dort.

Rrrounonnnnn…Rrrarrronnnn pfffeeuuuuu….

Neji:mais il ronfleeeuuhhhh noooonnnn….. TT

Tenten et Neji se mirent à dos à Lee pour essayer de ne pas trop penser à ses ronflements.

00h12

Tenten et Neji étaient à moitié endormis puis ils remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait plus un seul ronflements ils se posèrent quelques questions sur ce pourquoi un tel silence puis ils eurent abandonnés cette question et firent soulagés en pensant que Lee avait arrêté de ronfler ….quand tout à coup (musique qui fait peur XD) tête se tourna dans l'autre sens et sentit une présence dans l'ombre , elle aperçut une chose qui avançait vers elle et commença à crier de peur tout en reculant brusquement puis ….

BOUM!

Neji se retrouvait par terre sur le ventre et Tenten qui était sur lui entrain de l'écraser.

Neji: Tenten..pousse toi! ..tu m'écrases! Arghh..

Tenten: Désolé de te dire ça mais j'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque à cause d'une chose inhumaine.

Neji: ….Inhumaine?

Ce dernier se leva et activa son byakugan et il aperçut que ce n'était que Lee.

Neji:Tu sais quoi?

Tenten effrayé: Non quoi??

Neji:Lee est somnambule bonne nouvelle non --' .

Tenten:Ha…ha..ha.ha t'es un comique toi…bon c'est pas tout mais veux dormir TT..

Neji enleva Lee de son lit (sora:oh mais ça rime o.O )et le porta à son lit respectif mais au moment du chemin vers le lit de Lee il reçut une gifle de la part de ce dernier qui dormait toujours.

Enervé Neji ne finit pas son chemin le laissa tomber par terre en la lâchant de ses bras qui fît beaucoup de bruit en atteignant le sol qui ne le réveilla même pas.

Neji retourna à sa place puis lança: Si c'est pour me faire gifler quand je me comporte gentiment c'est même pas la peine je crois.

Tenten lui répondit d'un «ouit'as raison» tout en sourient et ayant un petit rire.

-C'est peut être aussi qu'il se venger de ton cmportement de tout à l'heure XD.

Neji: -.-'

Tenten: ça te passera …bonne nuit Neji

Neji:Hn..

Puis elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue même presque 1 ou 2 cm de l'extrémité de ces lèvres.

Celui resta figé dans un silence assez gênant à son goût puis il lui murmura:…toi aussi passe une bonne nuit Tenten…

Chambre 31

Shino ressortit de la douche et alla se coucher très vite. ( sora: pour quoi très vite je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai mis ça --' ) Pendant que Sakura réfléchissait à la relation amicale entre elle et Sasuke , en s'interrogent en se demandant si Sasuke avait totalement changer ou était-il resté le même glaçon sombre que quand il est parti vers Orochimaru, ou aussi si cela serrait-il une sage idée de lui pardonner se qu'il a fait cette souffrance non cela serait trop facile ou peut-être d'y aller petit à petit en engagent des conversations sur certaine chose qui pourrait l'intéresser ..de chose positive qui pourrait le faire réagir et…elle fût interrompu dans ses pensées quand elle entendit la porte de chambre se claqué et vit Sasuke.

Sakura:Vas-y fais plus de bruit tant que t'y es .

Sasuke:Bon bin je m'en vais puisque je gène ..

Sakura: NON! heu.. excuse moi je me suis emportée …

Sasukerevint sur ses pas et s'installa comme il l'avait annoncé adossé au mur pour dormir.

Sakura :(:Tu sais tu peux t'installer dans le lit je t'en empêche pas.

Sasuke:Hum ouais.. mais c'est tout à fait comfortable pour moi .

Sakura eût comme une sensation triste au plus profond d'elle et lui répondit d'une voix attristé:D'accord…mais comme je les dis tu peux toujors venir :( .

Sasuke:…

Sakura:Bonne nuit … :(

Quelle était les vrai sentiments de Sakura envers Sasuke le détestait-il complétement ou a-t'elle encore gardé au profond d'elle ces sentiments amicaux qu'elle avait il y a 4 ans.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura:Quelle tête de mule lui alors .

Sasuke:Tu 'es vu peut-être.

Sora:Je n'accepte aucune dispute please :(

Sakura:HO ce ne sont pas tes affaires!

Sora:OH Hé tu te calme c'est moi qui fait la fic et si t'es pas contente ça sera du sasu/naru dans une autre Fic .

Sakura:Non please OxO.

Naruto:…Hein on m'a appelé ou j'ai cru entendre un naru/sasu Ô.Ô

Sora: Non j'ai dis Naru/saku ( pensa:Dans tes rêves oui --')

Naruto:Youpi!!! T'entends ça Sakura c'est génial.

Sakura me marmona: Tu peux être sûre que j'oublierai pas tu me le paiera j'te l'assure :D

Sora:Ouais ouais c'est ça on verra quand tu sera morte et enterré dans une deathfic on en reparlera hein?! …

Sakura: bouhouuuuuhouuhou pas juste TT

Sora: Allez Reviews please

…

Une minute pourquoi Sasuke a pas réagit quand j'ai dis un sasu/naru O.o?


	6. Chapter 6

**Slt**** à ****tous ,**** un truc ****please**** vous la trouvez comment ma fic pour le moment moi j'ai une impression que c'est gnangnan car presque personne ne mets de ****reviews**** enfin peut être que cela viendra plus tard…**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Chap**** 6:**

Le lendemain matin 8h00 .

Chambre 32 Hinata se réveilla sur un soleil tapant assez fort la matinée , elle se leva et vit Naruto encore endormi , elle le trouvait mignon quand il dormait, puis elle riait discrètement quand il grommelait dans son sommeil.

Elle distingua que Gaara n'était plus là, pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise elle toqua à la porte de salle de bain, pas de réponse, elle ouvrit, personne , cela voulait dire qu'il était déjà partit son p'tit déj'.Elle s'habilla ,se brossa les dents etc ….

Naruto fût réveiller par la lumière du soleil rayonnant dans ses yeux , il essaya de s'assoir tout en se frottant derrière la tête, puis les yeux et étendait les bras, puis se retourna avec reflexe en entendant une porte s'ouvrir.

Naruto:'jour..Hinata..

Hinata:Bonjour Na-naruto

Tu devrais te préparer pour descendre… si tu ne veux pas les restes du petit déjeuner.(Sora:ça mets arriver dans un camp vous jure ça donne envie de taper quelqu'un pour lui piquer le sien des mains vous jure o.O)

Naruto:Oui, t'as raison ….

Hinata: A tout à l'heure …

Naruto: hmmmm….mooauiiss…

Sur ce il couru se changer et descendit en 4ème vitesse pour remplir son estomac.

Chambre 34:

Ino ouvrait se réveilla en ouvrant les yeux dans la direction de Chôji qui ce dernier venait de remarquer qu'elle éveiller donc il en profita pour lui annoncer qu'il y allait. Elle répondit d'un signe de main qui semblait dire «Ouais ..ouais ok», puis quelques secondes plus tard le temps de bien de réveiller elle constata le bras de Kiba qui lui entourait la taille.

Ino lui chuchota:T'es trop craquant quand tu dors …

Kiba:….je sais……

Ino: KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAA tu dormais pas :D!

Kiba ouvrit un œil lui affirmaqu'il était éveillé .

Ino:j'te déteste :D

Kibaencore dans le gaz du sommeil (sora:j'ai horreur de ça le matin je sais jamais se que je fais)répondit:…..moi aussi je t'aime…….

Ino: Ô.Ô T'es conscient de se que tu viens de dire!

Kiba:mmmrrmm mhhhmm….

Ino:D on va voir si tu capte ça …..

Elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui et y déposer un baisé sur la joue .

Kiba: O.o

Ino: tu viens de capter maintenant:D

Kiba: Oui XD c'est pas ma faute c'est le matin

Ino: Bon vais me changer dans la salle de bain et toi ici ok?

Kibaeût un sourire matinale puis il exprima «oui» lui tout aussi matinale.

Ils se changèrent, mais Ino avait été plus rapide, quand elle sortit, elle vit que venait juste d'enfiler le bas mais pas le haut, pendant un petit un instant elle contemplait avec bonheur le physique de son ami puis s'esquiva puis le jeune homme terminait de s'habiller et s'esquiva à son tour.

Chambre 35

Kankuro:Hé Temari! ……Temari! OHH!

Temari:Hum……Quoi…

Kankuro:Je descends tu me rejoins après?

Temari:Ouais, ouais c'est ça …..

Sur ce il partit.

Temaripensa: Arf….. Pourquoi il me réveille si tôt, et puis …….. ohh ohohoho Shika dort toujours,si on le réveillait, ça serait dommage de le réveiller aussi.

Puis elle s'approcha de son oreille en murmurant «Alors on dort bien là hein, … on est en train de faire de beau rêve et bien plus pour longtemps..» :D et elle inspira bien fort et hurla de toute ses forces.

Le pauvre jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut en étant sourdingue durant 5 secondes puis dégringola au sol.

Shika:X.X

Temari:XD Alors on a fait un cauchemar pôv'choux .

Shika:TT TT …

Temari:Allez debout fainéant, on se change et on va manger un truc.

Shika:TT TT X.X

Après ce petit spectacle, ils s'habillèrent et partirent.

Chambre 33:

Tenten (pensa:Hummm… niiann dodo .. stupide soleil recouche toi…..TT TT…. J'ai pas le choix je dois me lever ..Grrr.. monde cruel… humm argh j'arrive pas à bouger mais-mais c'est quoi ça?! KKKYYYYAAA! Neji qu'est ce que tu fais là!) Neji était avachis sur Tenten tout en l'entourant la taille de ses bras puis ayant la tête posé sur son épaule. (sora: j'aimerai être à la place de Tenten)

Tenten (pensa: Oh faut dire aussi , la chance est avec moi aujourd'hui et l'un des plus beau goss de konoha ..non le plus beau goss de konoha qui me enfin qui est ….KKKYYAAAAA….. bon je le réveille …) neji..,neji……….., neji……

Jusqu'au moment où Lee se réveille…

Lee:Ahhh… mmm…mmm Bonjour Tenten T'as bien dormis cette avec ….

O.O NEJI!

En entendant hurler son nom, Neji se réveilla un peu en sursaut, puis il remarqua son étreinte envers Tenten, il la lâcha rapidement en se pardonnant et essayant de s'expliquer.

Tenten:C'est pas grave , t'inquiète pas ( pensa: mais reste comme ça chaque soir j'adore:D)

Neji: (pensa: Qu'est ce qui m'a pris … mince)Ok, merci au faite.. bonjour .

Tenten:.. Ouais bonjour… lui répondit-elle en souriant , puis en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Neji: ( pensa: ça fait deux fois c'était pas une coïncidence alors et en même temps qu'est qui prouve qu'elle m'aime?)

Chambre 31:

Shino: mmgrhmmrmmm…… ahhAHhh

Boum!

Shino: X.X

Sakura: Hum….c'était quoi ce bruit …ah…Shino --' c'est pas grave c'est pas une grande perte ….

Shino:Aïe!!! Ca fait mal de tomber d'un lit… pourquoi ça m'arrive que quand je rêve de ….de….. c'était en faite cette fille o.O j'avais come une impression de la connaitre …

Sasuke:Mmhmh… mouhah..(pensa: aïe j'ai mal partout, faut pas que j'le montre à Sakura sinon elle va encore en faire toute une histoire .. et patati et patata tu vois j'avais raison … --' )

(Sora: pour info j'ai déjà fait ça dormir adossé contre un mur une nuit je sais plus pourquoi aussi je crois que c'était un défis à la con --' puis on devait pas avoir mal puis c'est impossible de montrer qu'on a pas mal TT je vous ennuie avec mes histoires hein… )

Sakura:….et toi SASUKE t'as bien dormis? Ô.o

Sasuke: Hm..si on peux dire.

Sakura --':Haa.. ralahalah.. Sasuke tu te trahis rien qu'à ton regard…

Sasuke:..Arghhh Ô.Ô Quoi mais, mais non..je….enfin, et puis merde…. Oui j'ai mal et alors ….

Sakura:Je te l'ai dis Sasuke c'est pas pour autant que je te déteste que je j'allais te traiter comme un animal t'avais le droit de dormir avec moi mais non môsieur Uchiwa préfère avoir sa fierté, tenir sa réputation en faisant son p'tit macho.

Sasuke:Argh… La ferme!

Sakura:Tu sais Sasuke c'est plus être furax contre toi que je suis mais cela m'attriste, même beaucoup :(

Sasuke: ….

Sakura:Alors …. Tu vois ton caractère de merde …tu peux t'le garder!

Sur ce elle partit de la chambre.

Sur ces paroles direct de Sakura, Sasuke se sentait comme responsable de cette dispute mais aussi coupable d'une profonde tristesse que ressentait Sakura, il se disait lui aussi si il ne fallait pas tourner la page et laisser le passé en arrière.

Shino: bon ….euh… bin j'y vais tu viens Sasuke?

Sasuke eût un air désespéré puis retourna à la demande de Shino et qu'il confirma d'un signe de tête.

Restaurent de l'hôtel

Tous le monde était là en train de manger quand Iruka se leva pour annoncer à tous les ninjas que le personnel de l'hôtel avaient aussi pris des vacances imprévus il ne restait plus que les cuisinières qui était là qu'au moment des repas.

Naruto: Mais , Iruka senseï c'est que l'on devra faire les tâches ménagères puisque les concierges eux aussi son t partis.

Shikamaru:Galère…. Qu'est-ce que tu es perspicace … bien sûr que se sera nous puisque dès les cuisinières auront préparés les plats elles partent.

Iruka:Voilà j'espère que tu as bien compris maintenant Naruto.

Naruto: RAhh c'est bon je suis pas bête à ce point .

Neji:Hurrmmm… «pas à ce point» arrête par moment on se demande même si t'es pas débile profond XD

Aïe! Pourquoi tu me frappe Tenten…

Tenten: parce que t'es un débile profond.

Neji: (boude)

Tenten: je rigole mais t'es méchant de le traiter ainsi même les plus bêtes peuvent être intelligent enfin j'avoue qu'ils disent là plupart du temps des conneries inimaginables .

Neji:Hm.

Iruka:Ah oui aussi ce matin nous aurons l'arrivée d'une ANBU de Konoha qui elle aussi a droit à ses vacances.

Naruto:C'est qui?

Iruka:Vous la connaissez …

Kiba:Ca serait pas la taré, celle qui arrête pas une minute à faire des conneries.

Iruka:Hé oui… Ozi arrive ce matin pour le moment elle est en ville, c'est juste à côté de l'hôtel à 2km d'ici et son côtés enfantin à Ozi à changer elle a beaucoup murie…

Ino: En même temps c'est un peu normal être gamine à 17 ans ça aurait pas passé je crois.

Tenten: Bon euh comment savez-vous qu'elle est en route?

Iruka:Tout simplement nous les senseïs avant de partir en voyage avons été prévénus de son arrivée puis Asuma et Kurenaï sont partis la chercher.

Quand tout ce petit monde eût finis leur petit déjeuner, certains allèrent se dégourdir les jambes dehors tandis que d'autres se dirigèrent dans le salon de l'hôtel pour regarder la télé.

Neji sortit à l'extérieur retrouver sa cousine.

Neji:Hinata .

Hinata:O-oui? répondit-elle en se retournant.

Neji: Il faut que je te demande quelque chose d'important tu veux bien?

Hinata:Bien-bien sûr.

Neji s'éloigna un peu plus loin avec sa cousine des petits curieux.

Hinata:Tu-tu disais.

Neji:Euh..est-ce que … Tenten.. t'as dit des choses sur moi?

Hinata:Heu..pour-pourquoi cela?

Neji: STP c'est important…pou-pour moi… enfin tu comprends..

Hinata:tu l'aime?

Neji: AHH QUOI oui enfin non mais arghh…..oui je pense…

Hinata:Oui je comprends mais c'est mon amie et-et je lui ai promis de ne rien dire…

Neji:Hinata c'est important .. en retour je te dis tout sur Naruto.

Hinata( rouge écarlate) Qu'est-ce que tu insinue?! Ô.Ô

Neji:Me prends pas pour le dernier des débiles :D je suis ton cousin c'est normal que je sache beaucoup de choses sur toi , même tes amours :D surtout que tu flash sur Naruto.

Hinata:D'accord…

Flash back:

_…_

_Tenten__: Allez les filles dîtes sur quelle coup vous êtes?!_

_-__Hummm__Sakura_

_Sakura__: MOI Personne!_

_Ino__:Quoi__ et tu crois que tu vas nous faire gober ça :D_

_Sakura__:Non__..mais__..je-__je ne suis pas sûr … :(_

_Tenten__:Pourquoi__ cela, et puis d'abord c'est qui?_

_Sakura__:C'est__ ……c'est __Sasuke_

_Tenten__:Ouais__ là ça va être dur ce mec c'est un vrai glaçon…_

_Sakura__:Ouais__ ça façon d'être insociable avec les autres __et c'est pas franchement ça qui va intéresser les filles en général._

_Ino__:Tu__ sais quoi des que tu sens que c'est le bon moment saute lui dessus balance lui tout ce que tu ressent._

_Sakura__Ouais,merci__… Ino._

_Tenten__:Changez__ pas de sujet les filles , et les mecs sur lesquelles vous vous apprêtez à sauter sur l'occasion en or hein!_

_Ino: Pour rien vous cachez je dirai Kiba depuis que l'__onest__ dans la même chambre j'ai comme quelque chose qui me pousser à aller plus loin avec lui , m'approcher de lui et toi TENTEN!?_

_Tenten__:……_

_Gros silence._

_Tenten__NEJI__!!! Il est trop ce mec! __KKKyyAAAA__en__ plus on s'entend trop bien et puis il s'est s'amusé un truc que je savais pas du tout il est différent de d'habitude O.O KKKYYYAAAA_

_Serrant son __oreiller ,__ en disant en répétition __Neji__ et en se dandinant comme une dingue jusqu'à la renverse puis un bruit se fît entendre et un gros silence s'installa encore._

_Les filles: Ca va __tenten__ tu t'es pas fait mal…._

_Tenten__ avec des petits __Neji__ tournant autour de sa tête répondit: __Naaaaannnnnnn__…__ahh__ahah_

_Les filles__O.o_

_Sakura__:hé__ attendez les filles on a pas finis, …. __Hinata__ qui est le mec avec __lequelle__ tu __rêverai__ de passer nuits et jours :D_

_Hinata__ rouge murmura__Naruto_

_Sakura__:Hein__j'ai__ rien entendu, vous avez entendu les filles._

_Tenten__ et Ino__:Non __:D_

_Hinata__ cria __Naruto__ le plus fort qu'elle __pouvaiten__ devenant rouge camions de __pompiers(__ rouge camions de pompiers empruntés à __Neko__-chan-7913 )_

_Toutes sauf __Hinata__:Ô.Ô_

_Sakura__:Bon__… on est fixé alors._

_Fin du flash back._

_Neji__:C'est__ à ce point qu'elle m'aime._

_Hinata__:Encore__ je t'ai pas tout dis car déjà ça serait trop long mais en résumé elle a craqué complètement pour toi._

_Neji__:Merci__Hinata__ et __promispour__Naruto__… je te laisse Tchao._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre et __please__reviews__ …._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hé oui c'est bon je crois que j'ai du retard non donc je m'excuse ****car pendant une semaine j'étais sous traitement et pourquoi parce que j'ai reçu un produit un peu toxique dans les yeux qui fait je voyais flou donc si j'essayais d'écrire ****c'était**** même pas la peine je voyais rien TT c'était l'horreur bon pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pus pour que ce chapitre soit bien .**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Chapter 7:

Pendant ce temps, sur la plage, Ino profitait déjà du soleil pour faire bronzette………. Du visage bien sûr car le matin ça caille un peu sur la plage donc on est pas encore en bikini, short ou caleçon de bain --' .

Jusqu'au moment où son colocataire de chambre (Kiba) vint s'installer près d'elle.

Kiba: Ca va?

Ino: Oui

Kiba: Ok qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Ino: Je sais pas trop…

Kiba: Hm..Ouais…Heu …. Je peux te dire quelque chose?

Ino: Hm ….Ouais.

Kiba: Bin, tu vois depuis que l'on est dans cette hôtel pour nos vacances, que l'on soit dans la même chambre (pense:Et dans le même lit:D) et bien …comment dire.. depuis je me suis aperçu que l'on s'entend plutôt bien et même plus que ça je crois et puis … c'est pour… te dire aussi que…. Je t'…

Sakura au loin cria: Hé Ino!Viens Ozi viens d'arriver!

Ino lui répondit: Oui! J'arrive attends moi!

Puis elle courut rejoindre sa meilleur amie en laissant un Kiba complètement blasé d'avoir été coupé en pleine déclaration mais aussi qu'il n'ai put la finir.

A l'entrée de l'hôtel un superbe 4X4 noir aux vitres teintées aux jantes argentées tournantes (Sora:XD c'est pour m'éclater je me lâche sur la voiture je sais par contre si ça existe les voitures dans Naruto je crois pas XD), la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux cheveux sombre comme les ténébres, vêtue d'un débardeur noir avec tête de mort et d'un pantalon trois quart un peu large avec des petites chaînes argentées tout le long de chaque côté extérieur .

Les mecs étaient en train de baver pour une luxueuse voiture enfin je dis les mecs pas tous à par les glaçons de service: Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Gaara et les filles semblaient écoeurées par leur attitude rien qu'envers une voiture!

Ozi:Hé! Salut vous tous!

Shino: Arghh!!

Kiba: Qu'est ce qui te prends à crier comme ça?

Shino: Hé bin figures toi que cette nuit j'ai rêvé d'une fille mas je ne rappellais plus du tout qui ça pouvait bien être mais en fait ..c'était Ozi!

Kiba: Et alors … -.-'

Shino:Bien disons… que dans … le rêvenous étions en train de …

Kiba:C'est bon arrêtes, j'ai compris, répondit-il pour ne pas en entendre un mot de plus et aller saluer la nouvelle venue.

Shino: Bin quoi y a pas de mal de rêver de chose comme ça.

Pendant que ce petit monde discutait avec l'ANBU, Neji repéra Kiba et l'interpella.

Neji: Kiba?!

Kiba: Quoi?

Neji: Dis moi tu t'entends super bien avec Naruto n'est ce pas?

Kiba: Ouais pourquoi?

Neji:Suis moi.

Chambre 33

Kiba: Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici… argh (pense: Souvent quand des gens bizarres font ça c'est pour les agresser ou les violer …. Bouhou TT maman…)

Neji:Pour pas que l'on nous entend.

Kiba: (pense:S J'en étais sûr c'est un violeur!!!)

Neji: Comme tu es ami avec Naruto je pensais que vous devez forcément parler des filles que vous aimez.

Kiba: (pense: Ouf.. S'en est pas un --' )Heu… Ouais on a déjà discuté de certaine filles.

Neji:Bon, le truc c'est que pour Hinata je voudrais avoir des infos sur Naruto enfin de se qu'il pense d'elle.

Kiba:Et pourquoi elle te demanderait ça?

Neji: Je lui dois un service si tu veux tout savoir.

Kiba:Ah bon et pourquoi?

Neji rougit.

Neji:Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!

Kiba: XD Pourquoi tu rougis t'es amoureux allez avoue! XD

Neji:Tu dis n'importe quoi!

Kiba:Menteur, vas-y avoue c'est qui?! XD

Neji:…

Kiba: QUI EST L'HEUREUSE ELUE!

Neji: J'AIME TENTEN VOILA T'ES CONTENT!

Juste avant que Neji prononce sa dernière phrase Tenten était entrée dans la chambre.

Neji: ARgh!

Kiba: XD

Tenten: Hm.

Tenten enleva les écouteurs de MP3 de ses oreilles.

Tenten:T'as dis quelque chose Neji?

Kiba:Il a dit qu'il t'bfoufoummmmm!

Nejil'avait fait taire en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche .

Neji:Oh heu.. rien-rien je t'assure … justement on allait partir Hein Kiba .. bon bye..

Neji sortit de la chambre en courant et en emportant Kiba avec lui.

Tenten: Ô.Ô

Un peu plus loin dans les couloirs de l'hôtel.

Neji murmura:Je te préviens tu lui dis je te tue.

Kiba:Rah c'est bon je lu dirais pas à ta petite amie XD.

Neji: --' Bon et toi STP demande à Naruto pour Hinata.

Kiba: Ok, mais quad j'ai des infos je viens te voir que quand tu sera seul pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise Hinata enfin pour ne pas qu'elle sache quoi.

Neji:Oui

CrackBoum! ( en faite c'est un truc qui crac et qui fait boum après ou en même temps --' )

Kiba et Neji: C'était quoi ça?!

Chambre 31

Shino:Aïeuuh!

Ankoarrivant en affolée vers la chambre.

Anko: Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici?!

Shino:Bien figurez vous j'étais en train de jouer avec une balle de tennis mais s'en faire exprès elle s'est coincée au dessus du dressing et avec mon poids en montant dessus le dressing est tombé sur mon lit avec moi et lit a capoute en deux . (capoute casser)

Iruka étant arrivé lui demanda: Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu joues avec une BALLE?!

Shino:…….je m'ennuyais …

Anko et Iruka: -.-'

Iruka:Y a plus qu'a appeler le directeur de l' hôtel en lui disant qu'il manque un lit (Sora: Ah oui disons qu'ils ont des portables).

Quelques minutes plus après quelques appels téléphoniques .

Anko:Alors?

Iruka: Bien, on peut dire que nous avons de la chance , le directeur nous laisse utiliser la chambre 39 de libre mais il n'y a qu'un lit double .

Ozi faisant apparition.

Ozi: Ca fera l'affaire pas vrai Shino.

Shino:Hm.

Ozi:Comme on dit on fait avec ce que l'on a.

Iruka: Heu…Oui.Bon Shino tu déménage chambre 39.

Les deux ninjas (Shino et Ozi) allèrent s'installer à la chambre 39.

Arriva l'après midi où tout le monde sortit les bikinis et short de bain pour faire une baignade enfin presque tout le monde petit repaire du truc, toutes les filles étaient en train de faire bronzette allongés dans le sable chaud , les lunettes de soleil sur le nez…

Bon peut-être pas toutes hé oui assis dans le sable Asuma et Kurenaï se cajoler en amoureux , Anko, elle essaye de bronzer ais avec Kakashi juste à côté qui lui jette du sable dans la figure c'est impossible bientôt ça aller être lui qui va recevoir le sable il va même le manger avec Anko.

Côté garçon Kiba et Naruto étaient à l'eau soit en train de se battre pour mettre la tête de l'autre sous l'eau ou ils faisaient une bataille d'eau, quand ils eûrent une idée peut-être dangereuse.

Kiba murmura:T'es prêts à 3 on le fait.

Naruto fît signe de la tête et démarra le décompte.

Narutomurmura: 1

Kibamurmura: 2

Kiba et Narutocrièrent: 3!!!

Les deux excités s'élancèrent sur Sasuke qui était à peine dans l'eau même pas encore mouillés de la tête au pied mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car avec le poids des deux ahuris sur lui, ils basculèrent et tombèrent dans l'eau.

Sur la plage, les filles étaient morte de rire parce qu'il venait d'arriver surtout Sakura mais pourquoi peut-être parce qu'ils avaient réussis à humilier Sasuke en public .

Sasuke: Kuf-kuf..kuf

Naruto:AH-Ah-AH!!! Tu devrais voir ta tête XD!

Sasuke: Naruto… il venait de prononcer son nom d'une voix froide, Kiba et naruto ravalèrent leur salive quand Sasuke joua lui aussi au jeu en leur mettant chacun la tête sous l'eau.

Neji s'approcha du groupe de garçon .

Neji: Hé les gars si on faisait bouger un peu les filles.

Kiba et Naruto:OUAIS… hé-hé-hé-hé-hé :D

Sasuke:Pourquoi pas.

Du côté des filles:

Hinata: Vous croyez qu'ils racontent quoi les garçons?

Ino:Ca doit pas être important allez retour à la bronzette.

Hinata:Hum, si tu le dis …

Soudain, Hinata vît les garçons s'approcher sournoisement .

Hinata:heu..Les filles.

Toutes les autres:……

Hinata:Les filles!...

Toutes les autres: Quoi?

Trop tard , les garçons avaient attrapés les filles en les transportant sur une épaule.

Toutes: KYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

ET ils courraient vers la mer.

Tenten:NoOOn! Lâche moi KYYAAAA! Nejiiiii!

Hinata: (pense:Ah le rêve) Na-Naruto!

Ino:Kiba, tu fais ça, j'te jure que tu vas me le payer!!!

Sakura:KYYAAA! Qu'est ce qui te prend Sasuke!!

Ils atteignirent la mer puis les filles les menaçaient que si ils les lâchaient ça serait leur fête.

Ils firent comme si ils n'avaient rien entendu et les jetèrent à l'eau .

Les filles: On vous avez prévenus les mes maintenant c'est la guerre! Allez les filles!!

Chacune se jeta sur le mec qui l'avait mise à l'eau et sur ce il s'en suivit une bataille d'eau générale.

Temari et Ozi étant les seules filles à être rester sur la plage allèrent se dégourdir les jambes.

Ozi se dirigea vers Shino comme à présent c'est son colocataire de chambre elle le rejoignit pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Pendant ce temps, Temari marcha jusqu'à Shikamaru qui ce dernier somnolait.

Temari: (pensa:Oh cela serait ENCORE dommage de le réveiller :D )

Temari s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit à cheval au niveau de sa taille, rapprochant sa tête de la sienne.

Temari (pense: Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour le réveiller .. hummm, tiens des bisous ça serait marrant :D )

Elle commença à l'embrasser sur le front, elle continua en descendant sur sa tempe, puis vient la joue, puis le cou en atteignant cette partie elle eut droit à un gémissement du jeune homme, puis elle continua toujours mais en remontant vers sa mâchoire puis encore sur la joue mais à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, un grognement, puis elle remarqua qu'il se réveillait et elle voulut s'enlever de lui mais un problème le ninja contrôleur d'ombre avait entouré la taille de Temari de ses bras.

Temari:Merde, je suis coincée, gnééé,en plus c'est qu'il est fort en faite celui là.

Toujours en essayant de se défaire du jeune homme, il ouvrit les yeux, au début il était encore dans le gaz mais après c'était pas pareil…

Shikamaru: (pense:Hum, cette chaleur surmoi,c'est agréable, hm,ah c'est juste Temari,….TEMARI!)

OUAH! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur moi!

Temari:Voulais juste te faire une blague mais au moment où j'allais m'en a….

Shikamarula poussa un peu fort dans le sable et cracha: T'approche plus de moi, T'es qu'une perverse! Mais qu'est –ce que tu cherches à la fin! Tu me fais vraiment chier!

Sur ces reproches assez frappantes, il partit furieux se réfugier dans l'hôtel en laissant une Temari bouleversée par l'événement et regrettant se qu'elle venait de faire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Sora****Ralala**** ces mecs savent pas du tout se que c'est une fille amoureuse.**

**Temari****: Ouais………….Hein! ****T'insinues**** que je l'aime!**

**Sora****:Oh**** arrête… me prends pas pour une poire ça se voit que tu l'aime.**

**Temari****:heu****-heu (Boude)**

**Shikamaru****:Hé**** pourquoi cette folle me fais ça, ça sera quoi après un viol T.T**

**Sora****:Peut****-être XD**

**Shika**** et Tema: QUOI! Ô.Ô**

**Sora****: Bin quoi je rigolais et puis c'est toi qui a dit ça pas moi XD**

**Shika****:Pourquoi**** t'irais pas te faire voir!**

**Sora****:Et**** toi pourquoi tu nies aimer ****Temari****? Hein ****:D**

**Shika**** rouge****:Je**** ne l'aime pas!**

**Tema****:Quoi**

**Sora****: Tiens t'es pas morte toi.**

**Tema: Non et pourquoi je serai morte d'ailleurs!**

**Sora****: Pour rien allez bisous et ****reviews****please**** TT**

**Shika**** et Tema:**** ATTENDS T'****ENFUIE PAS ****ON A DEUX MOTS A TE DIRE!**

**Sora****: Oh-oh ****KYYaa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Slt**** vous tous me revoilà, ****désolé de la longue attente**** Bon répondre à la seul ****reviews**** --' **

**Yue-****redmoon****: Un ****viol je**** sais pas peut être pas un viol quand même pas mais peut être que plus tard cela va finir au lit ****lol**** j'y réfléchis encore .**

**Chibi****-****Rizahawkeye****: Bien tu as raison ils seront seul au monde dans cette chambre.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Chapter 8

19h50 au restaurant de l'hôtel et au repas soupe (xD)

Table 1:Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino.

Neji murmura: Alors Kiba t'as réussi à en tirer des trucs sur Naruto.

Kiba:Non, nada, que dal, rien, à chaque fois il trouvait un prétexte pour ne pas vouloir en parler .

Neji:Hin-hin tiens-tiens, tu trouve pas ça louche toi.

Kiba:Heu…, non pourquoi je devrais.

Neji: Baka, à ton avis pourquoi il change de sujet ou il se barre comme ça à l'improviste comme-ci il avait oublié de faire quelque chose quand tu lui en parle .

Kiba:Heu…?

Neji lui envoya une tape derrière la tête.

Kiba:AÏEUUHH!

Neji:Parce qu'il aime.

Kiba: Oooooohhh!:D

Neji: -.-' Bon maintenant comme je n'ai pas la preuve dîtes en «paroles» de la part de Naruto il faut lui faire avouer , on va le faire parler.

Kiba:Et pourquoi on créée pas un truc du genre qu'ils se retrouvent bloqués dans une pièce dans le noir complet , même les plus durs des gars ne résisteraient pas .

Neji lui ré-envoya une tape derrière la tête.

Kiba:AÏE!

Neji: Je t'interdis de faire ça à ma cousine, lui dit-il sur un ton froid.

Kiba: Ouais-ouais c'est bon , de toute façon pourquoi je lui ferais une chose pareille c'est ma meilleur amie . (pense: Hé-hé-hé c'est le seul moyen:D)

Table 2: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro.

Kankuro:Bien allez quoi rigole la vie est belle!

Temari en mode furax: Lâche moi la grappe avec tes blagues à la con et boit ta soupe merde!

Gaara:Hm pouvait pas vous calmer les hystériques ou aller vous disputez ailleurs .

Temari:QUOI! T'as un problème petit frère, lui dit-elle en lui lançant un regard monstrueusement effrayant à en faire pisser dans leur pantalon les pires glaçons du monde.

Kankuro imita sa sœur en train de râler puis il se retrouva avec un bol de soupe bouillant sur la tête.

Table 3:Naruto, Lee, Chôji , Ozi.

Naruto:Trop cool! Hey Ozi-Ozi tu nous emmèneras en ville à se qui paraît il y a une fête foraine qui s'est installée!

Ozi à moitié endormi: Oui-oui … c'est ça….

Lee: Cool, génial , j'irai dans le grand huit , puis dans le train fantôme et…

Ozi --:…oui-oui…c'est…c'est .ça…

Chôji:Hé les gars vous avez vu Shikamaru?

Lee et naruto: Heu, non hé c'est vrai il est pas venu pour manger .

Chôji: Je vais le chercher si il fait ça c'est qu'il doit être contrarié.

Chôjisortit de table pour rejoindre Shikamaru .

Plouf. Blup-blup-blup.

Lee:OH! NON ma tenue verte est pleine de soupeeuuhhhhh. …TT

Naruto: Hé! Ozi est en train de faire une plongée soupe-marine XD.

Blup-blup-blup.

Lee:Mais laisse la pas comme ça sinon elle va se noyer dans 5 cm de soupe ô.Ô.

Naruto en secouant l'épaule d'Ozi: Hé, Ozi oh ouh-ouh…Ozi…

Brrboum.

Lee:Relève la Naruto!

Naruto: Non c'est trop fort et puis se qui compte c'est qu'elle se noiera pas puisque elle a plus la tête dans son bol, et laissons la se reposer avec son voyage elle a dut se fatiguer.

Lee:D

Table 4:Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata.

Tenten: Les filles moi je dis perso que les mecs ont pas assez payés.

Ino: Ouais, moi je dis aussi perso qu'on doit encore se venger.

Sakura:Oui, mais pour ça faut bien s'organiser.

Ino:Hm, mais moi j'ai aucune idée sur ce que l'on pourrait leur faire subir.

Tenten:Idem.

Sakura se retourna vers Hinata qui rigolait timidement .

Sakura:Qu'est ce qui te fait rire?

Hinata: Heu… je sais que c'est…c'est que cela me ressemblerait pas d'être celle qui trouve de bonnes idées mais-mais bon je vous dit se qui me trotte dans ma tête , pourquoi on irait pas prendre juste après manger dans les chambres les mousses à raser des garçons, les gels,etc et puis dans les cuisines tous se qui est alimentaires….

Tenten, Ino, sakura:D

Tenten: Alors là, chapeau Hinata mais moi j'ai bien envie de l'améliorer le plan pas vous.

Sakura:Oui, on garde l'idée de génie d'Hinata mais qu'est ce que tu nous veux faire?

Tenten::D hé-hé-hé rapprochez vous je vais vous expliquer , bien sûr il faudra prévenir temari et Ozi pour cela car à quatre je trouve que se sera pas assez .

Pendant que les filles complotaient , du côté de shikamaru et chôji.

Chôji: Tu devrais arrêter ça, ça nuit à la santé .

Shikamaru regarda par-dessus son épaule pour distinguer qui s'approchait de lui puis il inspira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette puis la jeta d'un coup d'index .

Shikamaru:Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici?

Chôji:Passer voir se qui chagriner mon meilleur ami .

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Chôji: Alors qu'est ce que tu as?

Shikamaru:Oh tu sais, c'est des histoires entre moi et Temari mais c'est bizarre ce que je ressens c'est je serais pas explique ce que je pense de ça.

Chôji:Tu sais on grandis tous c'est un peu normal qu'on y pense j'ai pas raison.

Shikamaru:Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Chôji:Tu sais très bien se que je veux dire.

Shikamaru:Ouais t'as sûrement raison…

Chôji:Un peu que j'ai raison, déclara-t'il e nriant.

Chôji:Et si t'allais t'expliquer avec elle .

Shika:Pour qu'elle s'imagine des choses et que je me fasse passer pour un mec qui me laisse berner facilement non merci.

Chôji:Shika, tu m'as très bien compris tu t'expliquera sans qu'elle s'imagine des choses comme tu dis c'est pas toi qui disait qui avait plus de 200 de Q.I

Shikamaru:Un peu que je 'ai dit oh-oh: )

Chôji annonça d'un signe de tête l'hôtel l'air de dire «on rentre» et son amie acquiesca.

20h30 salon de l'hôtel

Iruka: Ecoutez moi tous, l'idée de certains d'entre vous et que nous avons accepté , nous allons chercher dans la grande cabane derrière l'hôtel les équipements de campements et allons camper en forêt durant les deux prochaines nuits.

Tous les mecs:HEIN, c'est quoi ceux délires!

Toutes les filles:Hé-Hé-Hé-Hé-Hé.

Asuma:Allez arrêtez tous dans faire un plat ça vous fera pas de mal .

Après que chaque personne est mise un sac encombrant sur son dos, ils prirent route vers le forêt pour une magnifique journée d'amusement.

20h32 Route vers la forêt.

Tenten:Bon les filles vous avez tous les sacs prévus pour l'attaque.

Sakura:Oui, on a vérifier toi tu as les mousses à raser, moi j'ai les gels, Ino a pris des œufs, Hinata les paquets de farine , Temari elle a les bombes de chantilly ( quand je dis les bombes c'est pas des bombes qui font Boum hein c'est un truc t'appuie sur machin est ça sort -.-') et Ozi elle a le nutella.

Ozi:XD on est prêt pour un bon gateau je crois XD

Sakura: Oui .

Ozi:Oh, aussi dans mon 4x4, j'avais prévu de quoi faire une blague et ça tombe bien j'ai pris un sac remplis de plume, des ballons de baudruche à gonfler comme ça on fait des bons mélanges puis ça nous fera de eux des beau poulets XD. (Sora: Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai écris ça bien pour la simple raison c'est que je les déjà fait et c'était formidable )

Tenten:Les filles je crois qu'on est prête pour une nouvelle bataille.

21h02

Suite à cette sympathique et fatigante marche avec quelque croche-patte par ci et quelque croche patte par là pour que quelque uns se ramassent de bonne gamelles bien sûr sans succès au bout d'une demi-heure nos ninjas arrivèrent grâce à leur grandes «rudesses»,puis installèrent le campement de deux grandes tentes pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes dans chacune d'elle.

Pour pas qu'il n'y ait de bouquant , les senseï on eu la formidable idée d'y mettre les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre.

Tente des filles:

Hinata:Les filles ont a un problème , les senseï ne vont pas se poser des questions sur se que 'on fait?.

Ino: Un point pour Hinata!

Tenten: Je suis sûre que si on le leur demande de participer elles vont accepter .

Hinata:Oui, Kurenaï-Senseï s'est s'amusée quand il faut; )

Sakura: Bon, on y va . . .

Tenten:C'est pas moi qui lui demande!

Hinata, Sakura, Ino: Moi non plus!

Ozi et Temari se regardèrent d'un air complice et sûre d'elles, puis déclarèrent qu'elles s'en chargée.

Ozy:Kurenaï Senseï … Anko Senseï?

Kurenaï, Anko:Hm.

Ozi:Les filles et moi on se demandait … euh…si vous vouliez participer à une vengeance contre les garçons avec nous.

Anko::D ET on peut savoir pourquoi il y a vengeance?!

Sakura: Longue histoire .

Hinata:Mais rien de bien méchant.

Kurenaï:Vous entendez quoi derrière « rien de bien méchant»?!

Ino: Mousse à raser , gels pour les cheveux,œufs, chantilly etc…

Anko: QUE LA BATAILLE COMMENCE!!! OK les filles préparons l'armement j'en ai marre de Kakashi qui me colle toujours au basket avec son livre de pervers ou pour me faire perdre mon temps!

Détails des ballons avec les délicieux mélanges.

-Les Ballons n°1:Mousse à raser + Plume

-Les Ballons n°2:Gels + Nutella

-Les Ballons n°3:Chantilly + Plume +Nutella

-Les Ballons n°4:Œufs + Farine

-Les Ballons Spécial: Mousse à raser + gels + œufs + farine + nutella + chantilly + plume

Anko:Faudra que l'on fasse attention aux ballons spéciaux je sens qu'ils peuvent éclater facilement.

Kurenaï: Je comprends la raison de ces deux nuits en forêts maintenant c'était pour que soyez toutes réunis à préparer ce plan machiavélique: ).

Tenten: Oui

Anko: Eh bien on ne peut pas dire que vous vous êtes mal organisées .

Sakura: Bon y a plus qu'à attendre que les mecs dorment et après à l'action.

22h45

Kurenaï: Bon les filles , tout est prêt?

Ino: Oui MOuhahah préparez vous on arrive …

Ozy:C'est génial il y a encore des réserves de chantilly , de farine et nutella…

Ozy prit justement ces réserves et les mit dans une sacoche accroché à sa ceinture.

Anko dit avec une voix sadique: Hé-hé-hé on y va …:D

22h50 Devant l'entrée de la tente des garçons.

Sakura murmura: Prêtes?

Elles affirmèrent en faisant signe de la tête , puis elles s'infiltrèrent discrètement sans faire de bruit puis se mirent en position pour lancer l'assaut.

Sakura murmura: Prêtes dans 3 secondes on y va?

Toutes:Hm.

Sakurachuchota: 3…

Toutes prirent un ballon.

Sakura chuchota: 2…

Toutes levèrent le bras avec le ballon en main pour mieux lancer.

Sakura chuchota: 1…

Toutes visèrent leur cible.

Sakura cria: Go!!!

Au crie de cette dernière, les garçons s'étaient réveillés et les folles furieuses avaient les projectiles.

Les garçons:Argh, Non …!

Tenten: Hé Neji goûte à celui là.

Splafsh!

Tenten: Ouais en pleine figure!

Neji: Prrr, Kuf . ..Tenten…:D viebs par là.

Tenten: Hé pourquoi?!:D

Neji prit les restes d'un ballon spécial qui venait de recevoir de Tenten et courut à la pour suite de la jeune fille pour finalement l'attraper et les étaler la mixture sur le visage.

Tenten:Ah, non berk! Au secours les filles aidez moi.

Ino:D'accordxD

Elle lança un ballon n°3 sur Neji et Tenten.

Tenten: Sale traitexP

Ino: AH-ah-ah!

Spalsh!

Ino: Argh! Non qui c'est?... KIBA!

Kiba:Hé-hé faut pas me chercher.

Ino: C'est se qu'on verra.

Kiba avait réussi à se procurer un ballon spécial, on le distinguait à sa taille.

Ino:Non kiba fait pas ça . . .dit-elle en tendant la main vers l'avant en signe de protection.

Kiba: Hmmm… hé si:D

Il s'approcha dangereusement près d'elle , mais elle reculait mais trop tard kiba l'attrapa parle bras et lui écrasa le ballon en pleine face et l'étala bien sur toute la surface de son visage.

Kiba: Voilà t'es génial comme ça…

Ino:Kiba Inuzuka! T'es un homme mort!

Kiba: Ah ouais lui dit-il d'une voix sensuelle .

Ino:Oui… répondit de même.

Le visage des deux ninjas se rapprochèrent sans que l'autre ne se rendre compte de l'approche des lèvres de son interlocuteur, ils fermèrent leur paupières , puis le maître chien alla capturer les lèvres de sa belle, d'abord cela était un baiser timide puis il devint vite langoureux Kiba demanda l'entrée de sa langue, Ino accepta toute suite puis ce fût une vrai bataille dans la bouche des deux tourtereaux.

Personne ne faisait attention aux deux amoureux, ils continuaient leur guerre.

Sakura:Hé y en a un qui s'enfuit!

Temari: Laisse le moi!

Sakura:Ok!

Splafsh!

Sakura:AHH!Hm!!

Sasuke: Alors tu crois que je sais pas m'amuser.

Sakura:Je sais pas pour moi j'ai l'impression que tu as beaucoup changer.

Sasuke:OUI! Que j'ai changé! J'ai décidé enfin j'essaierais d'être moins froid et plus gentil avec toi.

Sakura:C'est vrai? Lui avait-elle déclaré d'un regard sincère.

Sasuke:Bien sûr que non lui dit-il tout en souriant et lui écrasant un ballon n°4 au visage.

Sakura:Je te déteste: )

Sasuke: Moi aussi, tout en ayant un sourire au coin des lèvres.

En dehors de la tente.

Temari:Hé-hé on ne bouge plus!

Shikamaru:Temari?!

Temari: Shika?!

Shikamaru:Galère… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?!

Temari:Heu.. désole là au départ je pensais pas que c'était que j'allais attaquer alors arrête d'être parano et de penser que je te suis mais …

Shikamaru:Vas-y accouche pour qu'on en finisse!

Temari:Ecoute ,je suis désolé pour se qui c'est passé à la plage j'aurais jamais dût…

Shikamaru:Oui, mais avec toi c'est tout le temps!

Temari:C'est pas ma faute si j'te trouve craquant et que j'aime t'embêter je peux pas m'en empêcher! Et mince qu'est ce que j'ai dit -.-'

Shikamaru:Ouais la t'as fait une boulette!

Temari sentit ses yeux lui piquer .

Temari: Ecoute… je-je suis sincèrement désolé…

Ce qui ne devait pas arriver, arriva ( Sora: Ca se dit ça o.O)

Shikamaru:Hey… pleure pas, je te pardonne mais tout se que je veux c'est tu te retienne au minimum de m'embêter par moment d'accord? avait-il annoncé d'une voix douce, puis temari accepta en hochant de la tête.

Shikamaru:Aussi j'avais oublié prends ça.

Splafsh!

Temari sécha ses larmes et emmena Shika dans la tente pour continuer cette gue-guerre .

Après avoir épuisés le stock des ballons elles prirent les restes de farines , chantilly et nutella.

Ozi trempa sa main dans le pot de nutella et en prit une grosse poignée , elle y ajouta une montagne de chantilly et cacha sa main derrière son dos.

Ozi:Shino?

Shino:Hm

Ozi: Puis-je te faire un joli masque de beauté?

Shino:Un qu…..Argh!

Ozi:Bonne appétit

Naruto: Bhawahaha!

Hinata pris un paquet de farine et le craqua au dessus de la tête de Naruto se qui en propulsa partout dans la tente enfin presque partout.

Hinata: Kuf-kuf… on se moque pas de ses amis …: )

Naruto:xD Tu viens d'avoir tout le monde avec ta farine Hinata.

Gaara:Kuf……… j'aime pas la farine…

Temari: Oh allez rigole c'est la fête lui déclara-t-elle en rigolant puis en étalant un peu de nutella sur son visage pour y faire deux traits sur les joues comme les militaires.

Gaara riait quelque seconde, puis reprit une expression neutre.

Lee:Hé mais …. Neji… c'est délicieux la chantilly sur ton visage mmmhh.

Tenten:

C'est pas de la chantilly c'est de la mousse à raser .xD

Neji: )

Lee recracha directement.

Kakashi:Eh bien on peut dire que l'on s'y attendait pas.

Iruka:Bon c'est pas tout mais il est tard donc tout le monde va dormir les filles vos n'avez qu'a rester ici pour ne pas salir l'autre tente, puis demain matin tout le monde aura droit à la baignade dans la rivière.

Tous allèrent se trouver une place pour la nuit, Kurenaï se calla dans les bras d'Asuma ,ainsi qu'Ino avec kiba, puis les autres dormaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol, Sakura était couché près de Sasuke , Tenten dormait adossé au torse de Neji entre ses jambes, Ozi profitait du confort des jambes de Shino pour y poser sa tête , Shikamaru et Temari avaient quand même garder leur distance , nos senseï Kakashi et Anko , elle dormait sur Kakashi .

Bien sûr les autres dormait comme pouvais le penser .

02h26 du matin l'armistice de la guerre de mixture délicieuse fut signé et la guerre finit.

**Sora****: Bien j'espère que cela vous ****plaiera****( se**** que je doute un peu) et ****reviews****please**


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde, cela fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais pas mis en ligne un nouveau chapitre car au début c'était manque de temps avec la révision pour mon brevet blanc, après il y a eu la maladie de flemme XD, puis il y a eu cette grande catastrophe mon bébé (mon ordi) est tombé en panne donc ça lui a valu un mois de réparation, et puis après avoir récupéré mon bébé (mon ordi) j'étais toute contente et puis là encore catastrophe j'attrape une angine blanche se qui a failli m'envoyer à l'hôpital , enfin voilà mes superbes aventures pendant la longue attente de ce chapitre et qui j'espère vous plaira car j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour qu'elle soit intéressante ma fiction enfin voilà on ne peut pas tout avoir et sinon je remercie beaucoup ceux qui ne m'ont pas oublié et qui ont laissé des reviews merci encore .

10h59  
Un soleil tape à l'œil se leva ou plutôt dire était déjà levé pour réveiller notre groupe de ninja flemmard et oui même nos glaçons de service (neji,sasuke etc...) ont le droit à la grasse mat'.  
Ozi notre ANBU se levant la tête dans le BIP j'ai dit Ozi notre ANBU se levant la tête dans le BIP à fait BIP cette BIP de censure à la BIP prends le premier objet rude en vue pour casser cette machine de censure à la BIP et... cette séquence étant beaucoup trop violente et assez étrange nous vous proposons ce petit documentaire sur la langouste, la langouste est un... SORA : LA FERME SALOPERIE DE MACHINE DE CENSURE A LA CON ahhhh ça défoule pardon je continue hrm-hrm Ozi se levait donc la tête dans le cul (Sora : Ah vive les vulgarités qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous :D)n'ayant qu'une petite partie du cerveau réveillée, les paupières encore collées les une aux autres par cette bonne nuit de sommeil commença sa journée en ouvrant les yeux, se grattant une touffe de cheveux complètement en bataille qui avait plutôt l'apparence si on pourrait dire qui venait de mettre les doigts dans le pris électrique.  
Elle se dirigea vers se que l'on dirait la rivière comme un zombie, qui trébucha sur une branche puis fit une chute qui semblait plus à un roulé-boulé en direction de l'eau de la rivière étant encore assez froide à cette heure de la journée se qui de suite comme réaction un cri réflexif.

Ozi :Kyyyaaaaa ! ! ! C'EST FROID, AU SECOURS FROID, FROID, FROID ! ! !cria t'elle en sautillant sur place.  
Ino d'un air fatigué matinal lança :Hmmmmmm... c'était quoi ce crie...  
Kiba :...c'est Ozi... qui vient de comprendre que l'eau est froide le matin...  
Ino :...ah juste ça...

13h22

Après que nos jeunes ninjas ont fait leurs toilettes dans la rivière glaciale, tout se petit groupe alla se balader au village voisin de l'hôtel pour y se dégourdir les jambes.

Ozi :Atchoum ! snif argh je crois que j'ai chopé la crève ... hum un magasin de farce et attrape ... si j'allais faire un petit aperçu de se qu'il y a dit-elle avec un rire sadique.

Devant une affiche publicitaire (xD)  
Tenten : Waouh une fête foraine s'installe dans deux jours il faut absolument y aller !!  
Lee : Ouais ce sera génial !  
Neji : Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'on y sera.  
Tenten :Parce que les senseï accepteront j'en suis sûre affirma-t-elle avec un sourire.  
Neji :Moi je ne veux pas y aller ! Il n'y a que les abrutis qui y vont.  
Tenten: Mais justement comme nous sommes tous des abrutis nous allons tous y aller dit-t-elle toujours aussi joyeuse.  
Neji : Je ne suis pas d'a..AÏE !  
Ses deux coéquipiers venaient de frapper d'un coup de poing à chaque épaule.  
Neji soupira et déclara qu'il était finalement d'accord pour les accompagner à la fête foraine se qui rendit une Tenten folle de joie et un Lee surexcité.  
Neji pensa : Monde cruel pourquoi moi ?!

Toujours dans notre belle ville commerciale, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Kiba s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la ville jusqu'à arriver dans un coin du quartier assez mal fréquenté à vue d'œil.  
Kiba : Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde d'un mauvaise œil ?! demanda-t-elle l'air interrogatif.  
Shino : Peut être par notre allure.  
Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
Sasuke : Il veut dire que nous nous sommes des ninjas et pas eux.  
Naruto : Hé alors ?  
Sasuke : Baka --  
Kiba : Ben quoi ils n'ont jamais vu des ninjas ou quoi !  
Shino : On ferait mieux de partir.  
Naruto et Kiba : Ouais.  
Sasuke :...

En fin de d'après midi notre belle troupe de combattant rebroussèrent chemin, arrivés au campement les senseï préparèrent un bon et succulent repas, Kiba et Ino jouèrent et chouchoutèrent Akamaru, Sakura enseigna les bases des jutsu médicaux à Hinata se croyant toujours inférieur aux autres mais Naruto eut l'excellente idée de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas un boulet mais l'une des meilleur Kunoichi que le monde des ninjas et connu qui valut à cette dernière une teinte rouge écarlate sur le visage et un malaise.  
Shikamaru lui était allongé dans l'herbe a admiré les derniers nuages encore visibles à cette heure de la journée.  
Les ninjas de Suna chahutèrent entre frères et sœur.  
Ozi, elle était perchée à la plus haute branche d'un arbre, elle semblait anxieuse.  
La team Gaï, elle s'entrainait au Taïjutsu.  
Et le reste des membres de Konoha s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient (j'ai la flemme d'inventer se qu'ils font et je manque d'inspiration xD).

22h34

Suite à un copieux repas, les ninjas avaient encore trente minutes devant eux avant d'aller dormir.  
Shino : Ozi ?  
Ozi : Oui ?  
Shino : Que faisais-tu là haut tout à l'heure ?

A cette question Ozi blanchie et chercha à ne pas le croiser du regard l'obligeant alors à répondre à la question et essaya d'échapper ce sujet et à récupérer le contrôle d'elle-même.

Ozi : Ah heu rien je t'assure... je-je me changeais les idées bon heu salut je vais me coucher.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle partit en direction de la tente des filles, laissant Shino surpris par ce comportement anormal chez la jeune fille.

Kiba :Hey ! Shino ! ben alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête, ria-t-il.  
Shino : C'est pas à moi que tu aurais dût dire ça mais à Ozi.  
Kiba :Ah bon pourquoi, demanda-t-il l'air étonné.  
Shino : Justement, je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
Kiba :Hmm...et si on découvrait se qui se passe dans sa petite tête ? , dit-il en souriant.  
Shino : D'accord .


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà. Après environ 4 ans d'absence, je refais enfin surface au grand jour. **

**Cela peut arriver à tout le monde d'avoir certains événements qui s'enchaînent à la suite, pour nous empêcher de continuer des projets en cours de route.**

**J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprise de reprendre la suite de cette fiction mais sans envie et courage.**

**Puis après mûre réflexion, j'ai pensé à ceux qui aime ma fiction et qui désire la suite. Je voudrais m'excuser auprès d'eux, de cet abandon. Mais, je vais essayer de me rattraper au mieux, de vous redonner envie de lire ma fiction et de vouloir connaître sa suite. **

**Je vais essayer d'écrire avec des textes plus réfléchis, à la lecture agréable. Je ne suis pas une romancière, je n'écris pas forcément des gros blocs de paragraphe. Il y a plus de dialogue, que de texte, mais ça j'essaierai de l'améliorer, N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, pour pouvoir améliorer certaines choses. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture à vous tous.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Après une nuit calme et étoilée, les premiers levés préparaient un petit déjeuner de quoi entreprendre une bonne marche matinale, vers le retour de l'auberge, ainsi qu'une nouvelle journée. Tous mangeaient tranquillement, allaient se rafraîchir à la rivière, puis chacun d'eux ranger le matériel de camping. Prêts à prendre la route, certains prêtaient un dernier regard sur l'espace qui leur a servi de camping, et garderont tous un souvenir agréable de ces deux jours passés ici.

La marche se faisait sans encombres. Arrivés à destination, les senseïs ordonnaient aux jeunes ninjas de ranger leurs affaires dans leur chambres, puis par la suite de nettoyer et ranger les tentes appartenant à l'auberge. Les filles pensaient qu'il fallait bien avoir des petites contraintes à une bonne farce, tandis que les garçons ronchonnaient à l'idée de devoir participer à cette tâche ingrate, à cause du fabuleux plan d'attaque surprise des filles. Lee était le seul rempli d'une satisfaction excessive, à l'étonnement de tous, à l'exception de Tenten et Neji. L'apprenti de Gaï disait que toute tâche était bonne à prendre pour augmenter son niveau en tant que ninja. Kiba répliquait d'un air blasé, que ce n'était pas avec une éponge «Spontex» à frotter une tente que tu vas venir à bout d'un ennemi. Lee le contredisait avec un discours des plus barbant, avec un enthousiasme des plus exagéré selon les autres. Le maître chien suppliait les dieux de la rendre sourd, tout en ayant les mains en prière vers le ciel, la fausse larme à l'œil. Mais, malheureusement sa prière est interrompue par une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Ino, qui lui disait:

«Arrête tes conneries, tu vas finir par prendre racines , et tu nous fais perdre du temps, pour profiter de nos vacances!

- Mais, écoutes le, c'est inhumain d'être comme ça, gémissait-il avec de fausses larmes.

- Kiba...

- Oui?

- La ferme.

- Mais,mais!, Ino l'arrêta dans son avancé d'un baiser rapide sur la joue, en le prévenant de ne pas continuer au risque, qu'elle ne devienne plus vulgaire avec un sourire ironique.

Ce travail une fois terminé, ils partaient rejoindre les senseïs, qui en récompense de leur travail leur ont concocté un barbecue alléchant avec l'aide des cuisiniers de la restauration. Tous s'installaient confortablement dans l'herbe pour déguster le barbecue, tel un pique-nique. Lee débordant toujours autant d'énergie se désignait volontaire pour aider à la cuisson des saucisses. A cause de la chaleur du feu, il se mettait torse nu et enfilait un tablier de cuisinier.

-Qui veut une bonne saucisse bien juteuse! , exclama Lee souriant, tenant une saucisse en l'air avec la pince prévu à cette effet.

A cette annonce Neji et Tenten regardaient d'un œil effrayé à la limite de l'écœurement ce dernier, en ayant une chanson soudaine et inapproprié à la situation, dans la tête: «I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, Love's going to leave me»

Neji répliquait: «Oh mon dieu...», d'un visage blanc de mort. Et l'apprenti de Gaï annonçait: «Allez-y, profitez en, elles sont délicieuses»

«I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, Too sexy it hurts»

La partenaire de l'hyûga se demandait si c'était eux qui avaient l'esprit mal tourné, ou si c'était seulement Lee qui provoquait cela, mais Neji répondait: «Quoi que ce soit la réponse, naturellement, il sera toujours responsable», puis Lee interpellait ses coéquipiers: « Hey, Neji, tenten, vous en voulez ?», les yeux limites exorbités et le sourire inconsciemment pervers. Les deux refusaient gentiment et gênés.

« Alors Naruto, t'as des résultats avec ta bien-aimée?, disait le maître chien dans l'attente d'une réponse positive avec un sourire satisfait.

- Non, je réfléchis encore à ce que tu m'as dit, et je me demandais si tu ne te trompais pas, je me demande si Hinata n'est pas juste très émotive en général?

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu en doutes encore? Il n'y a absolument qu'avec toi, qu'elle est dans cette état!

- Tu te trompes! Elle l'est aussi avec son cousin..

- Non, c'est juste que Hinata ne s'affirme pas encore totalement devant lui, elle manque de confiance en elle. Mais, à chaque regard porté sur toi, à chaque paroles venant de ta part, cela la bouleverse au point qu'elle s'évanouisse par l'excès de ses sentiments envers toi!

- Si c'est le cas je préfère le confirmer par moi même.

- Abruti, tu ne vois même pas que tu risques de perdre ta chance! Tu sais après toute cette attente, il y a des chances qu'elle change d'avis.

- …

- Un conseil, évite de réfléchir de trop, t'es pas habitué à ça, et donc avec le temps que tu mettras pour comprendre, il sera trop... Aoutch! », le blond l'arrêta dans ses paroles blessantes avant le mot de trop d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Suite à ça, il partait faire un tour du côté de la plage, en pensant: «Hm... Non, il doit se tromper.»

Après le repas, les deux garçons de l'équipe d'Asuma partaient marcher le long de la mer pour entretenir une discussion sur les événements de ces deux derniers jour. Shikamaru en profitait pour fumer une cigarette pour le détendre.

« Tu sais que Temari est venue le soir de la bataille au camping dans la forêt?

- Ah bon, une fille comme elle a fait le premier pas?

- Ben oui, pourquoi pas?

- Je ne sais pas, j'aurai pensé que tu ferais le «canard» avec elle, disait-il ironiquement en rigolant.

- Merci, pour l'estime que tu as envers moi, Chôji, c'est très solidaire, soupirait-il blasé.

- Un peu d'humour, non? Suggérait-il en tapotant son dos.

- Vois-tu, ce n'est pas dans mes envies actuelles.

- Quel rabat-joie... déclarait-il ennuyé.

- …

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, pourquoi, tu es dans cet état d'esprit.

Le Nara laissait son ami dans la perplexité, et continuait de se balader en silence. Tandis que Chôji savait pertinemment qu'un jour où l'autre Shikamaru se confiera à lui pour laisser parler son cœur et faire partir ce mal être qui l'envahissait depuis une certaine période.

Kankûro faisait signe aux deux ninjas de Konoha de les rejoindre pour traîner ensemble et s'occuper pour tuer le temps.

Pendant ce temps, un brun ténébreux assis sur les hauteurs des roches d'un coin reculé de la plage, fixait l'horizon pensif. Il s'interrogeait sur son avenir, qu'allait-il faire, quel chemin suivre, est-ce que cela va recommencer? Les ténèbres, étaient-ils toujours dans son ombre près à reprendre le contrôle de son cœur, pour la vengeance des faits de son passé. Pourtant, il s'obstinait à se convaincre, qu'Orochimaru n'était plus, mais qu'il restait encore d'autres problèmes à résoudre. Comment devait-il agir? Devait-il encore prendre ceci pour une affaire personnelle, ou se faire aider dans les règles, au risque de perdre du temps et d'échouer dans son but précis?

« Et l'ermite se réfugia dans sa montagne, pour réfléchir à cette question existentielle, pourquoi est-ce toujours la femelle du moustique qui nous pique? Est-ce réellement un moyen de se procurer des protéines, ou tout simplement pour prouver, que tout ce qui est de sexe féminin veut vraiment emmerder son monde par pur fantasme féministe?

- Si vous faisiez allusion à mes propres pensées personnelles, Senseï, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil, faisant remarquer Sasuke indifférent.

- J'aimerais éviter l'œil, déjà en ayant perdu un par le passé, je ne voudrais pas perdre le dernier œil hérité de la famille de Croc blanc qui fait son charme envers la gent féminine.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas changer d'humour Kakashi, il est toujours aussi pourri, et votre estime de soi envers les femmes est surévaluée.

- Et moi, je vois que tu te serais fait une fausse idée de ton maître en partie.

- Il me suffit pour vous de prononcer un seul nom, pour vous remettre en question.

- Lequel? Demandait-il un peu anxieux, sans pour autant refléter une once de doute.

- Anko?

*Head shot!* Le cœur du ninja copieur se serrait sur l'instant même du premier son de son prénom.

- Et toi Sasuke Uchiwa, que connais-tu des femmes?

- Sous-estimeriez-vous l'un des derniers Uchiwa avec les femmes, répliquait-il de suite pour défendre sa fierté et ne faire paraître aucun de ses sentiments surtout en amour.

- Pourquoi détournes-tu ma question?, puis il pensait: - Piégé l'Uchiwa!,en lâchant un sourire en coin.

Le brun se figeait à cette interrogation, et pensait un sombre instant à Sakura, ce qui suffisait pour le déstabiliser curieusement. Il rétorquait froidement, qu'il n'avait pas à lui répondre, et qu'il avait d'autres priorités qu'à penser au femme.

Le fils du Croc blanc n'en doutait pas un seul instant, en lui affirmant avec appréhension de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

L'avenir d'un clan mise en jeu à cause d'une fierté trop grande afin de préserver sa réputation de taciturne solitaire, ou alors remettre en question sa personnalité. Mais y a-t-il réellement quelque à changer ou alors à retrouver au plus profond du sentier perdu de son cœur.

* * *

**Voilà, oui c'est inadmissiblement très court. Mais je voulais faire un aperçu de ma nouvelle façon d'écrire mes chapitres pour avoir vos avis.**  
**J'essaie toujours d'apprivoiser ce site . ... J'écris sur OpenOffice mes chapitres, et quand je publie cela me fait des espaces entre mes lignes. Bon ok c'est lisible, hein, mais ça ne rend pas un aperçu comme sur OpenOffice. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un peut m'aider ou me renseigner pour cela, cette personne sera un amour. Parce que quand j'essaie, de supprimer ces espaces, parfois cela me supprime ce genre de "phrase": " - ..." Mes silences! des personnages! Grrr. Donc voilà.**

**J'ai aussi encore repousser le temps pour écrire ce ridicule chapitre... A cause de mes études, mais qui m'a permis enfin! d'avoir mon Diplôme d'Etat d'Aide Soignante. yeah! Pouce en l'air ! Maintenant le marché de l'emploi...  
Puis à côté, j'ai d'autre projet, comme la musique et petite tournage vidéo.**

**Entre deux aussi, je suis partie en Espagne, à Porto Colom aux îles baléares dans un magnifique hôtel 4 étoiles hey-hey... Bref. **  
**Ce voyage m'a permis de me donner des idées pour les prochains chapitres.**

**D'ailleurs mes chapitres seront plus long, je me mets pour objectif que un chapitre doit faire au minimum 10 pages. Et que pour leur date de publication pas trop rapproché, pour laisser le temps aux gens de venir découvrir et apprécier les chapitres et peut-être languir à l'envie de connaître la suite.**  
**En tout cas, merci pour ceux qui apprécient et me suivent, continuez, je vous promet d'essayer que cela vous plaise.**  
**Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à lâcher un tas de commentaires. Et à la prochaine, je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite qui j'espère vous surprendra.**


End file.
